


Supernatural Hogwarts

by SiriusFanfictions



Series: Supernatural Hogwarts [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angelically Powerful Castiel (Supernatural), Angels, Angry Castiel (Supernatural), Blood and Injury, Caring Castiel (Supernatural), Confused Draco Malfoy, Demon Summoning, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Evil Voldemort (Harry Potter), Fluff and Angst, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Fifth Year, Horcruxes, Hunters & Hunting, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Magic, Male Homosexuality, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Minor Character Death, Near Death, Observant Harry Potter, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Professor Castiel (Supernatural), Professor Dean Winchester, Professor Sam Winchester, Protective Castiel (Supernatural), Smart Castiel (Supernatural), Smart Harry Potter, Teasing, Tortured Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:35:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 27,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26659057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiriusFanfictions/pseuds/SiriusFanfictions
Summary: A powerful and mysterious magic source brought the Winchester brothers and their resident angel to a different place. What is this place? Why Hogwarts of course! But why were they brought? And by who? What will happen to these three during their time at Hogwarts? Find out all these questions and more!This story is also found on fanfiction.net.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Series: Supernatural Hogwarts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939723
Comments: 14
Kudos: 58





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my story, this is of course the first chapter, and I hope you enjoy it! The first part is already completed, I'm currently working on the second part, and there are plans for a third. Anyways, I'll try to finish the second part as quickly as I can, but here is the first part for now.

“Sam get your ass down here, we got a new case!” Dean yelled from the base of the staircase waiting impatiently for Sam to get down.

After only a few minutes Sam came into view, already prepared and ready to go. “So what’s this one about?”

“Apparently a small town has been having some really weird and gruesome deaths. What makes it weird is each death is tied specifically to each victim. And the only connection is that they used to work together.”

“Maybe a vengeful ghost who used to work with them. Some sort of revenge?” Sam suggested with Dean nodding his head “Maybe”

“So, where to?” 

“Amherst, Ohio. About sixteen hours from here.” Dean grabbed the keys “Lets hit it."

The two started heading out but before they could go anywhere they heard the familiar flap of wings behind them. “Wait. Don’t leave.” Cas spoke behind them.

Dean turned to Cas with a questioning look in his eyes “And why the hell not?” 

Cas went towards them and grabbed a hold of each of their shoulders. “There is an unrecognizable and very powerful magic source. We need to go and figure out what it is.”

Dean tried shaking off Cas’s hold but Cas was persistent “Is this some kind of angel or demon crap that we have to deal with? You know how I feel about that Cas. I am sick and tired of it.”

Cas put a hand on Dean’s cheek, his face softening “I know.” then he suddenly turned serious once more “this is no angel magic. No one knows what it is, and it could be very unstable. Very dangerous.”

Sam nodded his head. “Then we go. If it’s something we need to stop before it gets worse, then we must do it.”

Dean sighed but also agreed. “This better be no angel or demon crap.” Then they were all gone in a flash.

````````````````````````````````````````````````

The three landed in a field that was quiet and still if not for the huge source of thundering waves of unending magic. Dean was the first one to speak. “Where the hell are we?” 

“Shearville. In Arkansas.” responded Cas.

Sam looked towards the source of what they came from. “So what’s the plan?” 

“I am not sure yet. I thought maybe you'd help me out with that. ” Cas spoke bluntly.

“Dammit Cas! You dragged us here without a plan.” Dean shook his head in frustration as he tried to get a read on the situation.

“Well the magic doesn't look like it spreading anywhere, so I figure we wait here until we have a solid plan.” Sam decided.

“It could get worse.” Cas pointed out.

“It’s the only thing that makes sense. We can’t just run towards it straight on.” 

“But what if we did?” Dean asked aloud. “We faced many monsters head on and we are still alive. Just a few scratches.” 

Sam glared towards his brother. “Just a few scratches? We all three died way too many times then we should have. And we don’t even know what this is. We are going to add another death to our lists if we fight head on”

“I know Sammy, but we can’t just sit here. Cas is right, it could get worse. And we can’t just wait until it does!”

“Just give me a few minutes. Please.” Sam looked towards both Dean and Cas begging them. He just didn't want something to happen just because they were reckless. Sure they are never exactly careful when it comes to hunting monsters, but this was different. Monsters they knew. They could fight a monster well enough and not worry. But this was something that none of them knew. It could kill them by just touching them. And they couldn’t count on Cas’s grace to save the day.

“Alright. But if this starts spreading, I don’t care what’s happening. I am charging in.” Dean stated fiercely.

Cas grabbed Dean’s hand tightly. “And us as well.”

Sam clapped his hand on Dean’s shoulder. “Yeah no way you're dying alone.” He still didn’t want to just charge in, but he wasn’t going to let Dean do it on his own.

Dean shook his head. “Bitch.”

Sam responded as always with “Jerk.”

````````````````````````````````````````````````

“So Cas did any angel try and figure out what this is? Or is it just you trying?” asked Sam, trying to find some answers.

“I was the first to notice. And since I spend most of my time on Earth, with you two, they said I can figure it out on my own. Only to call for help when it becomes more troubling.”

“See this is why I don’t like angels. They don’t involve themselves with anything unless it deals with them.” Dean stated as he looked at Cas. “I am just glad you think differently.”

“I used to think like them. Not anymore.” 

The two shared a look and Sam had to clear his throat to get them to pay attention again. “Now that we are all focused again, we better figure this out quickly. Cas said it’s unstable and even if it’s not doing anything now, we shouldn’t waste time.”

“We could just rush in, we still haven’t come up with anything.”

“Dean, no.” Sam started

“I am just saying-” “Guys look-” “that we need to stop this now before-”

There was a bright light blinding all three. Everyone was knocked out, even Castiel. Everything faded.

````````````````````````````````````````````````

Sam was the first one to awake and he looked around quickly at his surroundings. “Dean? Cas?” He couldn’t see a thing and he was very worried. “Can you hear me?”

“S-sammy?” a cough was heard. “Where are you?” that was Dean’s voice.

“I’m here.” Sam spoke out. Bodies were heard shuffling as the two inched their way together.

Cas’s voice still wasn’t heard and Dean started to freak out a bit. “Cas! Cas! Tell me where you are?”

A few seconds of Dean calling out Cas’s name a gruff voice was heard. “I am here Dean.” Dean left a sigh of relief at that.

“Where are we?” Sam wondered out loud.

“Not sure maybe-” Dean didn’t respond to that as lights surrounded them.

A tall man with a long beard came forth “Ah, I see you all made it here okay. A little bruised, but we can fix that.”

“Who the hell are you?’ demanded Dean.

“I am Albus Dumbledore. And you must be Dean Winchester.” He nodded to Sam “And you are Sam Winchester.” then looking to Cas. “And you are Castiel. Angel of the Lord.”  
“How do you know that?” questioned Sam.

Dumbeldore smiled with a twinkle in his eye. “Don’t worry about that. I’m just glad you arrived.”

“Did you bring us here?” Dean’s eyes flashing. “What are you?”

“I am a wizard. I have magic but not the kind you are used to. Me and many others you will encounter are born with our powers. But there are still witches and wizards who used their powers for evil. I decided to ask for your help.”

“What kind of help.” Sam demanded to know.

“If you agree you three will teach a mandatory class for fourth years through seventh years about the monsters you help. I feel that they will need more than just their magic to defend themselves.” Albus explained. 

Dean turned to Sam and Cas “I am not sure guys...magic. That’s not exactly our thing.”

“I am afraid.” Albus started “that if we don’t win this war that will be coming, it could enter your world. It will cause many people to die.”

Cas spoke up before anyone else. “We will do it. When do we start.” He didn’t even listen to Dean’s voice going against this. 

“Wonderful. We must prepare you for what you will experience. Follow me.”


	2. Chapter Two

Harry got onto the train on its way to Hogwarts. Fourth year was a painful experience and the summer holidays didn’t help much either. The Wizarding World thought he was crazy, with only a few people believing him. Even the ones who believed him didn’t really understand what he was going through. And worse still Dumbledore has been ignoring him. He just hoped this year would fix all that. 

His thoughts were interrupted when Hermione and Ron entered. “We will have to leave soon.” Hermione explained “Prefects meeting.”

Harry nodded. He understood. But it still hurt, like everyone was leaving him. But he knew he was being stupid. Quickly shaking his head he nodded again.

“Did you get the letter about the mandatory class we are supposed to be taking?” Ron asked.

Harry nodded with Hermione speaking up. “Hunting Supernaturals. Wonder why we would have to take such a class.”

Ron gave out a sigh “Sounds a bit rubbish. Supernaturals? Like ghosts and stuff. Why would we hunt that.”

Harry couldn’t give him an answer, and neither could Hermione. “I just hope it’s not a dreadful class like History of Magic. Or have a teacher like Snape.” Harry spoke.

“The letter says we will have three teachers for that class.” Hermione stated.

Ron looked confused “Three? I didn’t read that.”

“Yes. Professor Winchester and his brother, also Professor Winchester. Then there is Professor Novak.” 

Ron shook his head “I wonder why we would need three.”

Hermione shrugged her shoulders “Not sure. But we have to go, let’s go Ron.”

````````````````````````````````````````````````

The Sorting Ceremony went by quickly, not that Harry was paying attention. His head turned quickly though when Dumbledore went and introduced the new Professors. He started with this lady who wore too much pink and resembled that of a toad. She was quite rude, interrupting Dumbeldore with a sickly sweet voice. She was to be their new Defensive of the Dark Arts Professor but Harry could tell that Dumbledore didn't agreed with this appointment.

Then the three new male Professors were introduced and Harry could only describe it as interesting. “And here is our new Professors for the class, Hunting Supernaturals. Only fourth years and above will be required to take this course. All students must behave respectfully to them and show them how Hogwarts students behave. They are visiting from America and have been willing to teach this course. Students taking this course will not need wands, for the Professors do not use wands. Before you ask, yes they are muggles but that should not hinder your learning experiences. You will learn many useful things from their class.”

Harry could just hear the sound of Malfoy voice hissing to his friends. “This old coot thinks that muggles could teach anything to us purebloods? Riddikulus.”

Malfoy wasn’t the only one who thought that. Many Slytherins were grumbling as well. Umbridge was also very upset with this development.

“Does the Ministry know of this? Muggles teaching witches and wizards. American muggles. What could they possibly teach wizards? Hunting Supernaturals? Now why would children need to hunt supernaturals? What would want to harm children?”

One of the Professors, the shorter one spoke up. “Listen lady. We came here because Dumbledore asked us to. I don’t give a crap about this Ministry. If they can’t realize that there are dangerous creatures out there, then they are just blind and stupid. Who would hurt children? I could give you a list. Me and my brother have hunted almost every creature you can think of and if you think they will not hurt a child then you are just damn stupid.”

He promptly sat down with the Professor wearing the trench coat trying to calm him down. But Umbridge wasn’t finished speaking her mind. She pulled out her wand and stepped closer to the three. Suddenly, like he apparated (Harry suspected that Hermione would tell him that it wasn’t possible), the Professor in the trench coat was face to face.

His voice was heard throughout the hall. “I wouldn’t try that. I protect the Winchesters and anyone who threatens their lives will be taken care of. Permanently.”

Umbridge sat down with a huff. “The Ministry will be informed of this.”

````````````````````````````````````````````````

Harry woke up early. Earlier than normal. Today was the first day of the new class, and he wouldn't deny that he was kind of excited for it. He didn’t know why, but he felt like something was happening this year. And that class was going to be part of it. Those Professors were going to be part of it. He headed down to the common room and waited for Hermione and Ron. 

The three of them started talking. Wondering about their new Professors and their new class. “Umbridge certainly did like them. That’s one check in my book. We haven’t had her class but I can tell that she is a horrid woman.” Ron said.

Hermione, although respecting all Professors and their position, couldn’t help but agree. Harry agreed as well. 

“I just don’t want a whole lot of homework. Now that will be horrible.” Ron stated very seriously.

“Now Ronald, homework is very-” “Yeah yeah we know, Hermione. You and school. I just don’t get it.” All three gave a laugh but Harry's heart wasn’t really into it. His mind was somewhere else. 

````````````````````````````````````````````````

Sounds of excitement and uncertainty surrounded the halls as students entered their new class. Some couldn’t wait to start and others were disgruntled that they even had to take the class. But no one couldn’t deny the curiosity of what will come out of all this. And the majority of the female and even some of the male population of male students couldn’t wait to have some hot teachers. 

When Harry’s class, which were Gryffindors and Slytherins, sat down the Professors weren’t there yet. This caused many to wonder where they were and when they would be here, Harry included. Soon though, they heard the rush of feet as all three Professors came barreling in.

The tallest one spoke out of breath “Sorry about our lateness. My brother woke up late.” he jerked his thumb to a shorter man. Harry recognized him as the one who talked back to Umbridge.

“Hey!” The brother called out.

“It is true” the one in the trench coat said “you are a heavy sleeper, especially after-” he quickly stopped after the shorter man placed a hand over his mouth. This caused many students to snicker and placed a knowing smirk on the taller man. 

The shorter man seeing his brother smirk glared at him “Bitch” which the taller man responded “Jerk”

Sensing everyone’s eyes upon them the taller man spoke. “I am Professor Winchester.” he pointed to his brother. “This giant of a man is my brother, also Professor Winchester. You may call me Sam and him Dean to prevent mix up.” Then he pointed to the man in the trench coat. “That is Professor Novak. You may call him Castiel or Cas for short since Dean and I have allowed the use of our names.”

Dean started to speak next. “This class we will explain different monsters, their weaknesses, their strengths and how to kill them. As Professor Dumbledore explained you will not need the use of your wands. You will be given a guide book of all things Supernatural. Keep that with you at all times, even if you’re not in this classroom.” Sam started passing around said book. “You will also be given a basic monster kit that includes; holy water, a silver knife, salt, small iron rods, etc. You will not be given this kit until we feel that you have learned enough about what you may face. We will start with ghosts for our first topic. Like many of the monsters we face, Ghosts are different for us then they are for you. We will show you the ways we handle our ghost and maybe we will be able to borrow you for a while, if willing.” 

He stopped and looked at all the students faces and Sam noticing some questioning faces asked “Any questions?” 

With that majority of all the students raised their hands. He nodded “Great, ask away.”


	3. Chapter Three

Sam was looking at all his surroundings in wonder. This was new for all of them but Sam seemed to be enjoying it the most. He wanted to learn so much about this world and take in everything. He was nervous of teaching though, never did that before. But if this was going to protect these children and the rest of the world then he will do what he can. But Sam can’t help but sigh, why are they always getting in these situations. It’s like him and his brother are always going to save the world. 

He walked into Dean’s room which was connected to Sam’s that Dumbledore provided for their sleeping arrangement. When he walked in he was careful because he already knew that Cas was there. And Sam didn’t want to walk into that. He covered his eyes and walked in. “Dean? Cas? Are you decent? Coming in” he prayed silently that he wasn’t going to be scarred for life.

He heard a groan and movement of the sheets. “Do you know what time it is Sammy?” tossing a pillow at him, hitting him in the face.

Sam took the pillow and hit Dean back. “Time to teach some kids. Get up.”

“Can’t you just do it? I don’t want to go.”

Cas started to move from the bed. “I think it best to go Dean. We have a responsibility.”

Dean groaned again but started getting up, albeit slowly. He looked towards Sam. “Dude leave.”

Sam looked at him confused for a moment before he understood. “Really Dean? Gross.” and made a quick exit.

````````````````````````````````````````````````

There were a lot of questions. But Dean knew there would be, but still it was a bit overwhelming. He pointed to a bushy haired girl. “Yes, you. What’s your question?”

“Hermione, sir. I was wondering how you came to teach here. Professor Dumbledore wasn’t very clear on that.”

“Well Sam and I were about to leave for a hunt when Cas came to us. He..noticed some strange magical occurrence.” He knew that no one other than him and his brother as well as Dumbledore could know the truth about Castiel. “A bright light surrounded us and Dumbledore explained that he needed our help. He chose us because he knew how serious we took our jobs and knew we would be able to teach you how to protect yourselves.”

A blonde boy sneered and asked “What could three muggles teach us? We have magic.”

Dean gave him a hard look. “Name?’

“Draco Malfoy. A pureblood, obviously. Not that a muggle like you could understand the importance of that.”

“Look Draco, I don’t give a crap about this pureblood stuff. I don’t care that you don’t like me because I am what you call, a muggle. You can think you are above me all you want. But you will listen and pay attention.”

Sam spoke up next. Dean was clearly annoyed and didn’t really answer Draco’s question. And Sam could tell that many other students were wondering what they could teach them as they are not wizards.

“What happens if you lose your wand?” This was a general question but no one really answered. “My understanding is that wandless magic is very hard to do, especially for witches and wizards as young as yourselves. What we will teach is how to overcome these situations, and teach you useful skills against monsters that you magic wouldn’t.”

Cas then finally spoke for the first time this whole lesson. He has been mostly observing and taking everything in. “Today will start with ghosts. You will learn it’s weakness and how to get rid of one. Next lesson we will have one of your own ghosts help us demonstrate.”

Dean nodded his head at Cas. “That is correct. Now any guesses on what could be one of the weaknesses of ghosts?”

Hermione raised her hand quickly and Dean nodded for her to answer. “This book points out that salt prevents them from crossing.”

Sam smiled at her “Correct. Five points to Gryffindor.” For some reason Sam liked having control over that. “Salt is effective at stopping ghosts from entering. Keeps demons away as well, which we will discuss later. Some hunters, like my brother and I use rock salt rounds to dissipate the ghost.” He showed the class his gun and the salt rounds.

“Iron is also very useful in dissipating the ghost” Dean brought up “Stuff like an iron crowbar or a fire poker.” He showed both items to the class.

“But the only way to fully get rid of a ghost is salting and burning the remains.” Cas explained.

“Not every ghost is tied to their bones. Sometimes the body is already cremated. That’s when you find yourself another piece of them still on earth. Like a locket of hair. Maybe even a baby tooth.” Dean finished off.

“No homework for tonight but remember to keep the books we gave you at all times. It best to keep information like that close with you.” Sam reminded them.

````````````````````````````````````````````````

Dumbledore let them know about Harry Potter and how important he is. They were asked to keep an eye on him, and that’s what Cas has been doing. But he could sense an evil in the boy. It wasn’t coming from Harry himself but from something attached to him. He was on his way to discuss this with Dumbledore right now. He didn’t want to involve Dean and Sam as he knew they could be a bit...much at times. So that’s how he ended up in Dumbledore’s office discussing Harry.

“I sense a dark force in Harry. What is saying is..disturbing. I know you know something about it. Don’t hide it from me.” Cas stated bluntly eyes piercing into Dumbledore’s.

Dumbledore gave a sigh and nodded his head. “When that fateful night took Lily and James’s life, Voldemort did not just give Harry a scar. He made Harry into a Horcrux. A piece of Voldemort’s soul went into Harry.”

Cas looked concerned but knew he could do something with his grace. “I could destroy it. This will help Harry in so many ways.”

Dumbledore just shook his head. “This is Harry’s responsibility. As Harry is the chosen one.”

Cas’s eyes harded. “So you risk the life of a child? For what exactly?”

“To stop Voldemort for good. Harry must do it, no one else. He needs help, yes, but in the end it’s all him.”

Cas shook his head. He joined team freewill because he believed everyone has choices. Even angels. And this was not what he believed. Planning a child’s fate before he could even walk and talk. “Does the boy know?"

Dumbledore shook his head. “It’s for the best, everything should happen the way it was planned. Harry will suffer but he will grow from it.”

Cas shook his head again. “Out of respect for you I will not interfere for now, as I see it is not necessary to worry the boy now. But you will tell me everything and if I feel that your planning has overstepped, it’s over.” He then quickly walked out not waiting for a response. 

````````````````````````````````````````````````

“Will these three cause trouble for my plans?” a hissed voice asked.

“The two brothers seem harmless as I am told, too weak to trouble you. But the third one. We are not so sure that he is like the two muggles. His thoughts are blocked and we can’t track him.” another voice spoke.

“Well you better figure out what makes him different and you will report to me immediately. Failure to do so will end with your death.”

“Yes my Lord, I understand. We will not fail you.”

“You better not. Now tell our little informit that they did good, but I want more soon. And I will not accept failure.”

The man nodded and bowed as Lord Voldemort dismissed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voldemort comes into play in this chapter. What kind of plans do you think I have for him? Also some may consider that I'm Dumbledore bashing in this chapter, that wasn't my plan. Castiel just knows something is up with him, so he can be suspicious of him.


	4. Chapter Four

The first day of classes was normal as they always have been, with just more work given to them. To Harry it seemed that after their Supernatural class everything went slower, more boring than usual. Then the final class of the day came, Defense, with Umbridge. And it was just one of the worst lessons Harry has ever had, even if you took all of his potions lessons combined. Umbridge’s class would have been worse. Just starting the lesson made Harry wish he was somewhere else.

The first thing Umbridge made them do was put away their wands. Harry wasn’t the only one who was confused by this instruction. Surprisingly Neville was the one to raise his hand and ask “Why aren’t we using our wands?”

Umbridge gave one of her sickly sweet smiles. “You won’t need them.”

“But this is Defense.” Harry spoke out quickly without even thinking. He could not believe that Umbridge was going to deny them the use of wands. That’s one of the things that all previous defense lessons required. It made no sense.

Umbridge set her eyes and her smile turned more sickly sweet, if that was even possible. “And this is my classroom. The Ministry feels that your education should be taught in theory. That’s all you need for this class. You will not be practicing your spells but reading from the Ministry approved book. Your previous teachers have been seriously lacking in your education and the Ministry sent me to fix that.”

“And how will theory help defend ourselves?” Harry shouted back.

“Against monsters like your Supernatural Professors have claimed? They do not understand our world to really know what they are teaching you. The Ministry will fix that soon enough. And one more outburst like that and you will see me in detention.”

“If not monsters, then we should learn how to protect ourselves from someone like Voldemort.”

All eyes were upon the argument now, wondering what would happen next. “You-Know-Who is gone. He is not nack and you must stop with your wicked lies. Maybe detention will help fix that. Now copy the notes I have written down.” Umbridge paused “Oh and ten points from Gryffindor.”

````````````````````````````````````````````````

Harry never hated anyone then he hated Umbridge after his detention. His hand was in immense pain, but he knew that he wasn’t going to say anything. Trying to avoid people he may come across, Harry moved quickly through the corridors. But this caused him almost colliding with Professor Novak.

“Harry.” The Professor's eyes focused on Harry's hand. “You’re hurt. Let me see.” He grabbed Harry’s hand before he could protest. Harry felt a source of magic he wasn't used to and all the pain was gone. 

Harry looked at his hand and noticed there was only a very faint scar on his hand, barely readable. “How did you..” “Don’t worry Harry. I am here to protect you.”

Cas reached in his pocket and pulled out a necklace. I was a star like piece that was made of silver. “This will protect you.” He placed it around Harry’s neck. “It will also alert me if you are in any danger. Do not take it off.”

Harry looked down at it and when he looked up, Cas was already gone. 

````````````````````````````````````````````````

Very few students like Umbridge. Even Hermione, who was all about respecting Professors and their authority, had little to nothing good to say about her. 

“Theory! She wants us to learn Defense by theory.” Hermione hissed out. “How are we supposed to learn properly?” turning to Harry she stated. “We need to do something. We will never be able to defend ourselves properly.

Harry looked back at her. “I know. But what are we supposed to do?”

Both Ron and Hermione sat there, like Harry they knew there wasn’t much that they could do. Suddenly Hermione’s eyes lit up. “We can start a club! We can practice Defense since Umbridge won’t teach us.”

Ron nodded his head in agreement. “You can teach us Harry. You do so well in Defense.”

“Why me? Hermione is way smarter. Besides Umbridge won’t allow that, and if Dumbledore tries to overrule her she will just go to the Ministry. She is already trying to change things.

“I am just well read, Harry. You know that you shine in Defense.” Hermione pointed out. “And we just have a Professor to supervise, or pretend to. One who will allow us to teach the way we want.” 

Harry nodded but asked “But who will be perfect for that?”

Ron quickly came up with the perfect Professor to do so, or rather three perfect Professors to do so. “Our Supernatural Professors. We can say that they are helping a few students with private lessons.” Hermione readily agreed with that. 

Both Ron and Hermione stared at Harry, waiting for his response. Harry knew they wanted him to say yes. And the idea did sound like a good one.

“Fine. But you must ask them first. And find enough students willing to do this. If we are starting a club we need members.”

````````````````````````````````````````````````

“So we have ourselves, Neville, Luna, Ginny, the twins.” Hermione said reading off the list. She added a few more and continued listing off. “Everyone who wrote on this paper will not be able to speak about what’s really going on without our knowledge.”

Ron smiled at Hermione. “That’s really smart. But we need an easy way to plan meetings. Umbridge may know about this, but I don’t want her rubbing her nose where it doesn’t belong.”

“I already have that figured out.” Hermione held up a few Knuts. “These aren’t real.” was said when Ron was staring gobsmacked at them. “These will burn if a meeting is placed, and show the date of when. Neville found the perfect place to meet. It’s on the seventh floor.”

Harry, who was still unsure of this, asked “Have you checked with the Professors?”

Hermione nodded her head. “This morning. They were unsure at first, but then I mentioned you, Harry. Then Professor Novak readily agreed to help with helping any way he can. Then the other two agreed shortly after.” She was very confused on why the mention of Harry changed their minds. They weren’t wizards, and even though Dumbledore may have explained some of Harry’s story, they had no real reason to care.

Harry looked down “Yeah Professor Novak gave me this after my detention with Umbridge from last week..” He held up the necklace around his neck. “He said this will protect me and to never take it off. He was very insistent that he was here to protect me. Maybe that’s Dumbledore sent for them. But I don’t know how he could protect me. He may know how to hunt things, but Voldemort is different for anything they faced.”

Both Hermione and Ron agreed but they didn’t say anything. To distract them Hermione gave Harry and Ron some fake Knuts. “Pass those around to everyone on the list. Let them know a meeting is tonight. Seventh floor.” 

````````````````````````````````````````````````

Umbridge looked at Dumbledore, with a look of disrespect. “Those three muggles need to go. The Ministry will not want them here.”

Dumbledore calmly looked back at Umbridge “I let the Ministry know of the new class and what lesson will go with it.”

Umbridge gave one of her infamous smiles. “That was before I was appointed. And you failed to mention that you were hiring muggles.”

Dumbledore’s twinkle was set in place as he spoke. “They are very much qualified to teach and their class is very important for the children to learn from. But if you wish to make them leave..” He smiled at Umbridge. “You can do so, but Castiel is very protective over the Winchesters and is very determined to do what I have brought them here to do.”  
“And what exactly did you bring them here for?"

Dumbledore smiled once again. “To teach of course.”


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter I will have the Winchesters and Castiel test to see if the ghosts at Hogwarts are the same as the ghosts they face. I took several ideas and mixed in my own ideas with it. And because we don't really know if the two are the same or not, then no one can really say what would happen. You can give your own ideas if you want, I just wish for you to be respectful towards others and their thoughts on the subject. Thank you!

Teaching was way harder than Dean every thought it would be. He never thought it would be a walk in the park, but still. It was kind of fun though, engaging with eager students, although there were a few students who would sneer every time they walked by, but with the ones who didn't, it was an awesome experience. And already students are looking towards them for leadership. That Harry Potter and his friends wanted to start a club, and ask them to supervise.

Dean really wanted to say no. He will teach but nothing beyond that. Cas helped change his mind, he seemed to be doing that a lot lately. Shaking his head, Dean had to admit it was a good idea. Dumbledore had asked them to protect this boy, Harry. He said that the boy was very important to stopping the upcoming war. Cas had taken to this mission very quickly and explained that doing this would help doing this task.

Dean turned his head to the entrance of their living area to see Cas and Sam enter through. "Get up." Sam commanded. "It's time for our first club meeting.

Dean gave him a smirk "Oh, look who is already liking being in control. I knew you were into that, Sammy." Walking past he patted his shoulder.

Sam looked at him, his famous bitch-face in place. "Right. I don't want to be late."

Cas nodded his head "It would be advisable if we were not late."

"Yeah. Yeah." Dean pouted at Cas, an unusual look for Dean. "Com'on Cas you're supposed to be on my side, not Sam's"

Cas looked at him, confused "But I am not on anyone side I was-" "I know Cas, I was just messing around."

This led to another wave of confusion but Dean just shook his head and smiled. "Are we going to go or not? We can't be late."

````````````````````````````````````````````````

Sam didn't know what he expected on the first day of this club thing. But what was a shock to him was how easy this kid Harry was taking it. He acted like the three Professors weren't even there, not until he pointed them out to the other students. He seemed like he was made to do this, Harry made it look so easy.

"Umbridge refused to teach us useful, so we have decided to take it upon ourselves. You are told that Voldemort isn't back. Those telling you, are lying. I have seen him. We must learn how to protect us, and if this is the way to do so, then we must do it. I didn't choose to do this but everyone here thinks I am the only one able to." He paused and looked at the three Professors. "They have agreed to supervise us. Umbridge doesn't know what's really going on here. She thinks it's just a club to help with the Supernatural. She may not like it but she can't do anything about it. They are just here to get Umbridge from checking on what we are really doing."

Cas interrupted at that point. "We will be willing to give you all a more deep teaching of our world. Here you can be taught more than you will in the classroom. If this is what you wish."

Sam stepped up next. "But what we will teach you here will be harder and you may encounter more dangerous things."

Dean nodded his head. "This is entirely your choice. But if we do this, if you're willing to learn then we will teach you. We will prepare you and we won't be held by the restraints of the classroom." Dean knew they were children but if they want to be prepared, they will play by their rules. If not, then they don't have to participate.

Harry thought for a moment "If this will help us against anything Voldemort throws at us, then I agree with your terms." Many other students voiced their agreement soon after.

Neville shyly raised his hand. "We will need a name don't you think?"

Harry gave everyone a smile. "Dumbledore's Army."

Definitely not the kid Sam thought Harry was. That name was going to raise some eyebrows. Especially those of the toad variety. And Sam knew that Harry did that on purpose.

````````````````````````````````````````````````

"As promised." Started Dean as the students sat down for their lesson. "We brought one of your ghosts to help demonstrate. Nearly Headless Nick has been willing to work with us to teach us."

"All to help the students with their education." the ghost smiled. "What do you need me to do gentleman?"

"Just stand there and don't move until we tell you to." Instructed, Sam.

Dean placed a circle of salt around Sam, Cas and himself. Once he was done he looked at Nick. "Now, try to cross over the salt."

Nick did what he was told, and to the surprise of the two hunters and the angel, he successfully crossed the salt. "Was it meant to be painful to do so? And I feel so tired.."

Dean shook his head and turned to the students. "The salt was supposed to keep Nick from crossing the line. As we discussed in the last lesson, ghosts can't cross salt. But your ghost seemed to be able to. But not without extreme pain and tiredness.

Sam then quickly loaded a rock salt round in his gun and shot it at Nick. He didn't dissipate but groaned in pain. "Salt seems to be more painful for your ghosts. They are able to pass it and won't dissipate when shot at them, but will bring great pain to them." He turned to Nick. "Are you ok?"

Nick smiled at them, although the look of pain was on his face. "Of course. What's next"

Cas grabbed an iron rod and swung it at Nick. This seemed to do the same effects to Nick as it would do to the ghost they would used to. "It seems" cas pointed out. "That iron works the same way for both types of ghost." Nick then reappeared, a bit shocked.

Sam smiled at Nick. "You may leave, thank you for your willingness to help."

Nick left and Sam addressed the class "We also told you that ghosts can only be fully stopped if you salt and burn any remains. We will not be testing this on your ghosts, so we can't fully know if it would work. Your homework is to compare the list of differences and similarities between the ghosts we face and the ghosts you're used to. You will also give your opinions on why there are differences. You are dismissed."

````````````````````````````````````````````````

Cas walked back to the living area that he shared with the Winchesters. He asked to be alone, and was granted that wish. He was trying to reach the other angels, to let them know what was going on, but he wasn't getting a response. He was just about to reach his destination when a man with long black hair came in front of him. Cas knew of his as a Professor, nothing else.

"Dumbledore requests your presence." For some reason this man did not seem to like Cas, like he didn't trust the angel.

Cas nodded his head "Of course."

They reached the Headmaster's office pretty quickly and soon Cas was face to face with the Headmaster once again. "Thank you Castiel. We have much to discuss, I have come across troubling news."

Cas looked towards the man who brought him here. "This man should not be here when we do so. You agree that my secrets must not be known."

Dumbledore beckoned Cas to sit. "That man is Snape. I trust him completely, he knows and will not repeat what is said."

Cas looked upon Snape intent to read his mind. Snape in turn sneered at Cas. "I am well practiced in Occlumency. This will not work."

"If you know what I am." Cas started "you know that it won't stop me from reading your thoughts."

And Cas was right, he got his answers and was satisfied and looked to Dumbledore and nodded his head. "I am ready, what must we talk about?"

Dumbledore looked down, face grim. "An attack has occurred."


	6. Chapter Six

Cas looked towards Dumbledore "Who was attacked?"

Dumbledore's face was grim "Nyphadora Tonks. She is an auror. Attack by one of Voldemort's followers."

Cas's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Why is this of importance to me? Am I to heal this, Nyphadora?"

Dumbledore shook his head. "She is being healed by our own healers. But," He paused "She said that Voldemort had a message for you."

"There is something more to her isn't there?" Cas questioned Dumbledore, not even needing an answer. "This...Voldemort knew you would rescue her. She is of importance, and not just because she is an auror."

Dumbledore didn't answer right away. He thought for a moment before giving his response. "She is part of the group I call, the Order of the Phoenix. We regrouped after Voldemort came back. We are dedicated to stopping Voldemort and his followers. The Ministry does not know of us, and we must keep it that way."

"I wish to join." was Cas's immediate answer. "Dean and Sam will too."

Before Dumbledore could respond, Snape, with a sneer in place, hissed out. "I don't think that is appropriate."

Cas set a hard look at Snape. "I am an Angel of The Lord. I can do a lot to help the Order. And you are stupid to believe that I wouldn't include Dean or Sam. Or that they would let me join on my own." If he knew the Winchesters, they got involved in a lot of things, most of the time not even knowing the risks.

Dumbledore agreed with Cas. "I can see the benefits of them joining. Now, no more arguments, let me take you to Tonks."

Before Cas moved he demanded that they find Dean and Sam. "They must hear this as well."

Dumbledore smiled. "Of course. Severus if you don't mind?"

All you heard and saw was Snape's mutterings and one of his favored scowls.

````````````````````````````````````````````````

Dean sighed for the fifth time that night. "Where could he be Sammy?" Sam didn't need to ask who. Dean has been going on about Cas ever since they got back.

"You're just upset that he isn't back when you are ready to go to bed. Relax, he is fine."

Dean glared at Sam. "You know that's not the only reason. I am worried about him."

"I know." Sam cared about Cas too, and was a bit worried as well. But Cas was an angel. He had his powers, all was good. "But he will be fine. You know he doesn't like for you to worry."

Dean nodded his head, about to respond when they heard the portrait door open. Walking in was a man with greasy black hair, Dean saw him with the other Professor, didn't care to catch his name though. This man didn't look too happy either.

"Dumbledore wishes to see you. Follow me." he didn't wait for a response, just turned around to leave.

"Wait." Dean called out. "Where is Cas?"

The man turned to Dean with a sneer. "Novak is with Dumbledore already. Now, do not waste my time again." He turned once again and started walking.

Dean and Sam hurried along behind him.

````````````````````````````````````````````````

Dean and Sam were led to the infirmary where Cas and Dumbledore were around a bed. Inside the bed was a young woman with pink hair. She looked hurt, but she was awake.

"Ah," Dumebldore spoke, sensing their presence and turning towards them. "Now that you are here, we can begin."

Dean didn't really listen as he went up to Cas and gave him a hug. "I didn't know where you were. I was a bit worried."

"A bit? Dean, you kept asking me 'Where's Cas?' 'He should be here by now.'"

Dean glared at his brother. "Shut up Sammy."

Cas pulled away from Dean. Usually he would be the one hugging Dean, and Dean pulling away. "Dean I am fine. This woman here was about to give me a message."

Dean looked confused. "What kind of message? And why is she giving it?"

Cas shook his head. "I do not know what kind of message but I do know why. She is part of this Order. And I have asked for us to join. And they bring you two here to listen to what she has to say."

Both Dean and Sam nodded their heads, unsure but agreeing with Cas and his decision. If Cas agreed to something, they knew they must too.

Dean then jerked his thumb to the man that brought him and his brother there. "What about him?"

Cas spoke before Dumbledore could. "That man is Severus Snape. You can trust him."

Snape drawled out. "Great. Now that introductions are over, may we get this over with?"

````````````````````````````````````````````````

Tonks didn't know much that happened. All she knew was that she was in an infirmary. She had to deliver a message to a man named Castiel. When she was found, she was sent to Hogwarts, Dumbledore being able to convince everyone that it was best for him to talk to her.

She looked towards Dumbledore, there with another man. "Who is this man Dumbledore? Should we trust him?"

Dumbledore smiled. "This is Castiel. The one you must give your message to. But we must wait for two others."

They sat there for a while, but soon Snape came in with two men following behind him. The shorter of the two hugged Castiel tightly, telling him that he worried. The taller one called him Dean. In return, Dean called the man Sammy, but Tonks figured that it was a nickname of some sort. A nickname you would call a child, if you asked her.

The conversation went on for a bit until Dumbledore turned to her. "Now tell us, what message were you to be given?'

Tonks looked unsure. "I am not sure what it means. But He knows who Castiel is. And He wants to meet you, or someone will die. I am not sure why but they are afraid of you Castiel."

Dean had a hard look on his face. "Cas you are not going to meet anyone. Especially without knowing why. Especially without us." Sam agreed straight away with his brother. They might have had some problems with Cas in the past, but not anymore. Cas is important to them, and he did not want to see him hurt.

Cas put a hand on his shoulder. "Dean. You and Sam are not coming, I must do this on my own. They can not truly hurt me, and I must see if I can find any advantages that will help defeat this evil creature and his followers."

Tonks could see the love that Dean and Sam had for Castiel. And the love he had for the two. But if Dumbledore thinks that Castiel could do something about the upcoming war, then she too will back Castiel. Hopefully he would succeed in finding some sort of advantage. She didn't know if Harry was ready, and this might help him become ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Castiel won't be the one to kill Voldemort, I will let you know that now. That right is revered to Harry. Anyways hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	7. Chapter Seven

Harry felt that something was up. He didn't know what it was but he just knew. First, Dumbledore and Professor Novak walked to the infirmary, with faces of determination and some worry. Then not even ten minutes, Snape was escorting the two brothers to the infirmary as well. That was two days ago. And there was more.

Yesterday the Daily Prophet stated that Tonks was injured on the job, but the Ministry wouldn't say how. And today there was no sign of Professor Novak. He wasn't at breakfast or during their Supernatural lesson. And he wasn't here at dinner either. The other two Professors were aware of this and they didn't seem happy.

"Where do you think Professor Novak is?" Harry asked his two best friends. "He hasn't been here all day."

Ron shrugged his shoulders "Maybe he is sick. And you call Dean and Sam by their first name. What's up with calling Cas by Professor Novak."

Harry honestly didn't know. Everyone called the three Professors by their first name. Except maybe Hermione, she was adamant not to do so. But Harry did call the two Winchesters by their first names, but with Professor Novak it was different. He seemed different, and for some reason had a strong intent to protect him. He didn't truly know why he did it, he just did.

His thoughts were interrupted when Hermione spoke. "I heard that he wasn't in the castle."

Ron looked confused. "Why wouldn't he be here?"

Hermione had an answer for that as well, but it made sense. "Dumbledore sent him on some sort of task outside of the castle. At least that's what I heard."

Ron shook his head. "Well you heard wrong. He is a muggle Dumbledore wouldn't send him a task."

"Maybe it was to get some muggle thing." Harry pointed out.

Hermione looked unsure. "What muggle thing would Dumbledore need? Maybe he was just seeing a sick family member."

"Wouldn't Dean and Sam go with him. They are really close to each other. If a family member was sick they would be there for him." Harry said.

"They need someone to teach. That's probably why the other two are here." Ron suggested.

"Well it would be pointless just debating why he isn't here. It's really none of our business, besides we have other things to worry about." Hermione said, tired of this conversation.

"Like what?' asked Ron.

Hermione gave a smile. "Homework." With that Harry and Ron groaned.

````````````````````````````````````````````````

Professor Novak was back the next day but Harry noticed that he looked tired. Like he used up a lot of energy. What was worse was that Umbridge found a way to monitor lessons, and she was monitoring their Supernatural lesson. Harry knew already that Umbridge was going to try to make it go horrible for the three.

Dean started the lesson, as per usual. "We have talked about ghosts recently, and one of their weaknesses was that they couldn't cross over salt. Your ghosts are different but there's another creature that can't pass over salt. Demons."

Before he could continue Umbridge interrupted. "Demons? Do you think that it is appropriate to scare children into believing that there are Demons?"

"Lady, Demons are real. Just because you ain't seen them doesn't mean they ain't real." Dean spoke, already annoyed.

"If Demons are real." Draco drew out. "Does that mean angels are too?"

Professor Novak answered this one "Yes, they are real."

Neville raised his hand. "Have you met one before?" Other students were curious as well.

Sam gave an answer for this one but had a small pause before he did. Harry could have swore that he gave a glance to Professor Novak, but it wouldn't make sense. "Yes, we met a few. Not what you are thinking when you hear angel, though."

Umbridge cut in again. "What makes you think that you can lie about Demons and Angels being real. The Ministry has no knowledge of this, and would if they exist."

Dean getting tired of this hissed out. "This wasn't the plan today, but since Professor Umbridge refuses to believe we will show you." He started drawing some kind of symbol on the floor. "This is a Devil's trap. It will trap the demon when we summon it. After our demonstration. Sam will send it back to Hell."

Sam held up a knife. "This is a knife soaked in holy water. It will not kill the demon, just weaken it. An angel blade can kill demons, but we do not have one to show you. " For some reason Harry could tell there was something off with that statement but kept his mouth closed.

Sam continued, "We also have a special knife to kill demons, but we don't have it with us, today."

Once Dean was done setting up everything, a Demon was summoned. Umbridge looked surprised at this, as well as the class. No one said anything though.

The Demon smirked, waving at Dean and Sam "Oh Hell's two favorite hunters." he turned to Castiel. "And their pet ang-" He was cut off by a cut Sam made from the knife.

"Gah!" the Demon hissed out. "Sam I knew you liked it rough, but I haven't agreed to anything yet." He said as he winked, a haunting smile on his face.

Dean was already annoyed by him as he turned to Sam. "Sammy, just get rid of him already."

Sam then spoke unfamiliar latin words and the Demon screamed in pain. And with black smoke, it was gone.

Dean set his eyes on Umbridge. "There. Are you satisfied?" He then turned his attention to the class. "Homework for today is to write the weaknesses of Demons and what can kill them. Also practice the words that my brother spoke, they are found in your books. You will be speaking the words in our next lesson."

````````````````````````````````````````````````

"Did you notice how weird today's Supernatural lesson was?" Harry asked his two best friends.

"Other than summoning a Demon? Not really." Ron answered. "Why? Is there something else you noticed?"

"Yeah. When Neville asked if they met any Angels I could have swore that Sam looked at Professor Novak before he said no."

Hermione didn't really believe, neither did Ron. "Maybe you were just mistaken" Hermione reasoned.

"Even if I was, Sam didn't seem to be convincing when he said that they didn't have any Angel blades. And that Demon was going to call Professor Novak something before he was cut off."

Ron looked at Harry questionly. "Are you trying to Cas is an angel? Why would he hide that?"

"Yeah, like he could say 'Hi I am one of your Professors, oh and I am Angel.'" Harry pointed out.

"And that could be why Dumbledore would send him on a task." Hermione added.

"But an angel. Wouldn't we see his wings, or those halo things?" Ron argued.

Harry and Hermione couldn't say anything about that, but Harry still thought something was weird about Professor Novak.

Just as the three of them could continue talking, Harry saw Professor come towards them. He thought maybe he would continue on, but he stopped in front of them.

"Do you need anything Professor Novak?" asked Hermione.

His face was serious as he nodded. "Harry. I must speak to you. It is of importance."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter you will see what happened on Castiel's mission. That's probably what most of the chapter will be. With that chapter you will find out what Castiel has to say to Harry. Any ideas? Well I hope you enjoyed it. Please review. P.S. Before you ask, what Demon they summoned isn't really important, they have no real effect on the story.


	8. Chapter Eight

Cas knew that this trip would take a lot of his energy, so he prepared for it. Dean was still trying to convince Cas to bring him on this trip. Cas wasn't having it though, he couldn't risk Dean getting hurt.

"But I don't want you to be hurt." Dean pleaded, holding onto his hands.

Cas sighed, pulling him into a hug. "I am an Angel, Dean. I will be fine, but I cannot trust that you will be."

"We don't know this magic. Your grace might not save you. I can't lose you." Dean wasn't very good with his emotions, but with Cas it was easy.

"If I need you, I will send for you right away. But you need to have faith in me."

Dean nodded, but still not satisfied. "If you get killed, I am going to kick your ass."

Cas gave one of his rare laughs as he put a hand on Dean's cheek. "Nothing will happen." He gave a quick kiss on Dean's lips and left.

````````````````````````````````````````````````

Cas came to a huge manor and two people with silver masks were waiting for him. Their voices gruff when speaking to him as they led him inside. There they took him to a sitting room where a snake like man was waiting.

The man turned to Cas. "I have made sure that not even your magic can harm me. As I imagine that you did towards yourself to protect against me."

Cas nodded his head. "I usually do not have conversations with such filth but I have my reasons. As you have yours."

One of his followers hissed at Cas. "You will respect the Dark Lord." he went to raise his wand, aiming to kill Cas.

Cas in turned, killed the man, knowing this man was just as evil as his master. "He is no Lord. And I will not respect a tainted soul." He turned to the man again. "To your followers, it's the Dark Lord. To most of the wizarding world, it's He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and You-Know-Who. To Dumbledore and a few others, it's the name you have chosen, Voldemort. You are a man of many names, but for me I chose your correct name. Tom Marvolo Riddle."

Voldemort's eyes were filled with hatred "I will never go by that name."

Cas looked him hard in the eyes. "That is the name I chose. Again, I do not respect a tainted soul. So I will not respect your wishes, Tom."

Voldemort sent a glare to Cas, standing up, wand raised. "You will back off Castiel. You will not fight me or my followers. If you do, Sam and Dean will be killed. I will personally see to that."

"You should not make that threat, Tom. For the Winchesters are under my protection. If you dare harm them, then I will personally send you to Hell. You will be tortured there, everyday for eternity, there will be no escape."

Voldemort gave a cruel laugh. "I can never be killed."

Cas gave a chilling smile of his own, so unusual of him, so frightening. "I know of your Horcruxes, and with the help of reading your mind I know of their locations and what to look for."

Voldemort was unfazed. "I will make sure you never find them."

"And I will make sure you or your followers will remember this conversation. Other than what I want you to remember." And with that Cas was gone.

````````````````````````````````````````````````

When he got back, he felt his energy low and felt weak. Dean and Sam noticed this right away and began checking him all over. When done doing that, Sam asked if he was okay.

"When will you guys realize that I have my grace back, and of no risk of it depleting? Just using a lot of grace takes a lot of energy from me."

They both knew, but were still worried. Cas then asked them. "Anything new while I was gone?"

"Yes." Cas could see that Dean was already upset over something. "That pink toad is going to be observing lessons. Said the Ministry wanted her to. I don't know why, ain't that bitches' job."

"You don't really like her do you Dean." Sam questioned his brother.

"No Sammy I don't. She has this damn attitude, acting like she is better than us. She tries getting in the way of our damn job, and it's starting to get on my nerves."

Neither Cas or Sam argued. But Cas did point out that Umbridge has been gaining a lot of power at Hogwarts and if she gets control of the school, he knows she will set her eyes on the three of them. Not that she will get very far.

"Anyways." Sam spoke up trying to get Dean to calm down. "We need to focus, have got a lesson to prepare for."

"Dude, there isn't any class, the day is already over." Dean argued.

"Yeah but Umbridge is reviewing our class, try to not make her hate us even more.

Cas shook his head. Like anything we did would make her hate them any less.

````````````````````````````````````````````````

Lessons the next day went fairly well, besides the interruptions from Umbridge. Other than that, it was pretty normal for Cas. But now that the day was over, Cas had to talk to Harry. Dumbledore didn't know he was going to, but Cas didn't really care.

He pulled Harry away from his friends and Harry identity asked "What is it Professor Novak."

Cas didn't answer the question. "We must be in private first." He then took Harry to the seventh floor. Where they have their Dumbledore's Army meetings.

Once they got there Cas spoke. "Whatever I tell you must be told to no one. Not even Dumbledore may know what I tell you. He wishes me not to tell you. I disagree."

Harry slowly nodded, a bit unsure but intended to keep the promise. "You can tell me Professor Novak."

"Please call me Castiel, or Cas. If you wish to call me Professor Novak in public, you can. But in private I prefer my first name."

Harry nodded and waited for Cas to tell him what he wanted to tell him.

First Cas asked him a question. "Do you know what a Horcrux is Harry?"

Harry shook his head, he had never heard of that before.

Cas looked down. "I figured that much. A Horcrux is something a witch or wizard makes. A piece of their soul is placed in an object. This is for the purpose of attaining immortality. Those who make them, only make one."

Harry was confused. "What does this have to do with me?"

"Because you are a Horcrux. Voldemort's Horcrux." Cas saw the look of horror and surprise on Harry's face. "He has six others. You destroyed one of them. The diary from your second year. I feel that Dumbledore has the ring. That's five left, including yourself. I will need your help Harry. We will destroy them together, I already know the locations of the four other Horcruxes that aren't accounted for."

"Will this help me in defeating Voldemort?"

'Yes. But remember this stays between you and me. I already made sure no one, not even Dumbledore can see this conversation."

Harry gave a nod, agreeing. He turned to leave, but paused. "Cas, are you an angel?" Harry had to ask, he needed to know.

Cas gave him a small smile. "I know that you have the answer to that question. Do not share that information, if you could."

"Of course." Harry said and then left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? Please review and let me know. And if you're wondering how Voldemort could protect himself from Cas's magic but couldn't stop his mind reading, it's simple. Voldemort wasn't expecting that Cas could do so and wasn't prepared. And Voldemort wanted to see Cas because he just wanted to threaten him, like that worked. Cas got the information he wanted and is now making plans with Harry. Hope that all made sense!


	9. Chapter Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter I am not going to focus on anyone specifically. This is basically going to be a filler chapter, where you will get what's going on with multiple characters. Worth a read through, as there will be some funny parts (In my opinion…) and some information on future plans for the story. And the characters chosen will be people I haven't really given much a shine to. (Excluding Dumbledore and a small part of TFW)

Castiel didn't trust him. Dumbledore knew that, and so far he knew that he didn't give the angel any reason to. Dumbledore knew that what his meddling in Harry's life wasn't good for him. But Harry will stop Voldemort, and Dumbledore truly believed that Harry was the only one to be able to do so. But Harry would need help. That's why he brought the Winchesters and Castiel to Hogwarts. Though if one was not fully committed, then he knew the other two would not be so willing to help.

At least Castiel seemed committed to Harry. But Dumbledore started to become uneasy about this. Just yesterday Dumbledore was told that Castiel talked to Harry. In private. And he has yet to be told what on earth Castiel would tell Harry. What Castiel would tell Harry that didn't involve him, Albus Dumbledore. That didn't sit well with him.

Though, Dumbledore wasn't worried that Castiel was turning Harry against him. No, he trusted that Castiel still thought he was an important figure in stopping Voldemort. Though he didn't think Castiel's opinion should really matter. Still, he needed to get everything straight. He needed to know everything that's going on. He needed to get Castiel to trust him. He needed to plan.

````````````````````````````````````````````````

Neville knew he wasn't much of a wizard. That's what people told him, and he didn't really disagree. He wasn't very good at lessons, Potions especially was his worst nightmare. Herbology seemed to be the only one he excelled at, thought he couldn't admit that without stuttering and blushing.

So when he was told that there was a mandatory class on the Supernatural, he wasn't very excited. Seeing the new Professors didn't help either. They didn't seem mean, but something about them made Neville feel uneasy. Though he was pleasantly surprised when the class didn't make him feel like a failure. He understood everything the Professors said and when they practiced what was taught, he didn't fall over his feet.

The Professors were also very patient, and always had time to answer questions. Be it before, during, or after class. He had surprised hiself a few occasions when he answered questions that were asked.

Neville, as well as the majority of the students, were curious when it came to their three Professors. They weren't like many other Professors. For one, they allow the use of their first names. Though Neville was still a bit nervous to do so. They also didn't give many detentions, when some students deserved it. Not saying they let students do whatever they wanted, just that compared to other teachers, the students get away with much more.

Another thing was that they were America. Neville didn't have a problem with that, most students didn't. But it was unusual. They had very different sayings and some things they did was so very different then they were used to. But the main thing was that they were muggles. Most purebloods haven't even met a muggle, not that some would ever dare to be in the same room with one, if they could help it. Neville didn't concern himself over the fact they were muggles, but it did cause a few problems.

While other Professors didn't even have to think when it comes to magic, the three Professors did. They didn't really understand some of the words thrown around, though no one could deny that they weren't learning. It was a different experience for all involved, and they all have to learn together.

````````````````````````````````````````````````

Fred and Geroge loved the Winchester Professors. Especially Dean. He was so willing to help the twins with their pranks. Sam wouldn't participate, but warned his brother that if he was pranked, then Sam was going full in. That didn't stop the new trio. And that's how they ended up planning a huge prank for Sam.

"You'll need a lot more glitter." Dean pointed out. "We are putting that everywhere. Then we are saving that last bit for the end."

Fred grabbed a bucket and filled half of it with glitter. Dean nodded. "That's for the end part, the rest of the glitter will be put in a few special places. So Sammy has a nice morning. But we are going to need more stuff in the bucket."

George's face lit up with a smile. Fred's smile grew as well.

"We are-"

"going to-"

"need paint-"

"pink paint."

Dean shared a similar smile "Yes. This is totally going to beat the prank Sammy pulled yesterday."

The next day…

Sam woke up with a bed full of glitter. He was very confused because he knew he didn't fall asleep with it there. His mind went to Dean and those twins. Must be a prank they pulled. Kind of lame if you asked him. Kind of annoying, but not anything too bad. Sighing, dusting off as much of the glitter he can, he walked to his bathroom. That's when his eyes grew wide. Everything was covered in glitter. Everything. The floor, the sink and mirror, the shower, even the toilet was covered. All his eyes saw with bright glitter, and he knew it would be a pain to clean up.

Sam rushed to his brother's room, not even knocking on the door. Sam swung the door open, and Sam instantly regretted it. A bucket of glitter and pink paint poured over his head. It was in his hair, on his clothes, and on his bare feet. Inside he saw the twins. They were laughing with Dean, and even Cas had a slight smile on his face. Oh, they were so dead.

````````````````````````````````````````````````

Luna knew what Professor Novak was. No one told her, she didn't see or hear that she shouldn't have, she just knew. Luna also knew that she couldn't tell anyone. Not that anyone would pay attention to what she had to say. Luna didn't mind what they thought of her. She knew what they said about her, it didn't bother her. Not really. She had her friends so the opinions of others didn't concern her. Even before she found her friends, she wasn't worried about others, the thought to do so never came up.

Professor Novak didn't know what Luna knew. She was a fourth year, so she didn't have the class he taught with the Winchesters. But Luna should let him know, but also let him know that he shouldn't worry. Luna walked to the Professors classroom, where a lesson just concluded. She waited until everyone left before she approached the three.

The taller one spoke first. "Hello. I am afraid I don;t know your name."

"I am a fourth year. Luna Lovegood." Luna replied.

That's what the three thought, as if she was in fifth year or above she would have been in their class. It was mandatory for those years. But it did raise a question in why she was there. And that's what Dean asked her.

Luna looked towards Professor Novak. "I know what you are." she said softly. "I just knew, that's all. Knew since I saw you. But don't worry I won't tell."

This shocked all three of them, but no one knew what to say. How could she know? She said she just knew and they didn't think anyone would tell her. And they were careful about what they said around others.

Dean was the first one to recover as he turned to the angel. "How could she possibly know?" then he looked serious "Should we trust her?"

Cas looked hard at Luna. "I am not sure how she knows. But I trust her." he then stepped closer to her and he placed a hand on her shoulder. "I trust that you will keep this a secret. Thanks for informing us, it helps us keep track of all those who know."

Luna left with a smile on her face. When she was leaving she heard one say "That was weird."

And then there was a pause. "Yes. Luna Lovegood will be important in the upcoming war."


	10. Chapter Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit of a time-skip. It's Christmas time (if you remember the significance of that in Harry's 5th year.) If your wondering what the students are learning in TFW's class, they already taught ghosts, demons (last time they were just starting the lesson.) and a few other minor monsters. I don't know if I will have many other lessons shown, unless you're interested in reading that.

Harry started having these dreams. He didn't remember most of them, but the ones he did, he wishes he would forget. He didn't know why he was having these dreams, or the purpose of them, he just wished they stopped. He tried to tell Dumbledore about these dreams, but he wouldn't see Harry. He thought about telling Cas, but Harry wasn't sure if the Professor would be able to do anything. Cas was an angel, but Harry didn't really know what he was fully capable of. Harry just went on with his troubling dreams, until one night.

He awoke, sweat covering his body. He had to go to Dumbledore. Now. He rushed out of the dormitory, avoiding a few confused voices. He basically ran to Dumbledore's office, so he was paying attention when he collided with Cas. Harry rubbed his head and looked up. He seemed to be doing that a lot, running into the Professor.

"Harry." Cas looked at him. "I see you have ran into me again. But it's late, why are you awake."

"I need…" Harry caught his breath. "To see Dumbledore."

Cas nodded his head. "I will go with you." and together they went.

Once they reached their destination, Harry didn't waste time going straight up to Dumbledore. The Headmaster was shocked to see Harry, and with Cas behind him.

"Harry. What is it?" Dumbledore asked straight away."

"He was attacked...there is blood everywhere. We need to save him."

Dumbledore's face was serious as his eyes bore into Harry's. "Who was attacked?"

"Mr. Weasley." Harry said quickly, urgent panic in his voice.

"How do you know of this?" Cas questioned.

"I..had a dream." Harry admitted but then said quickly. "But I know that it really happened. I don't know why, but I know something is wrong. Please send help."

Dumbledore stood up "Help will be sent." Dumbledore smiled reassuringly. "I will inform the Order of this."

Cas spoke up. "I will get Dean and Sam."

Both turned to do so but Harry called out. "Wait." and both sets of eyes turned to him. "I attacked Mr. Weasley. The attack happened through my eyes."

````````````````````````````````````````````````

Mr.Weasley was going to be fine. Everyone was still worried about him, but everything was going well. As well as they could be that is. Harry was thanked warmly, because without him, Arthur would most likely be dead. Harry wanted to worry about why he had that dream, and he still did, but he was more than happy to accept it, since it saved Arthur's life.

"The family's glad that Dad's alright." Ron stated. "Well everyone except Percy. Bloody prat wouldn't even ask about Dad's health." Ron added bitterly.

"Well at least he is going to be alright, that's something to be happy about." Hermione pointed out.

Ron smiled. "Yeah, we were really lucky. All thanks to you Harry."

Harry gave him a weak smile in return. That was the tenth time someone thanked him. Harry knew that they were grateful for what he did, but every time someone thanked him, it took him to the question why. Why the dreams were happening. Why was it him? It didn't make any sense.

Suddenly, Professor McGonagall came towards the trio. "Dumbledore would like to see you." She looked at his friends. "Alone."

Harry got up and quietly went to the Headmaster's office. He knew that they would talk about his dream. After everything settled, Harry knew that this meeting would occur. Didn't help settle his nerves though.

When he walked in, he saw Dumbledore was not alone. Snape was there. He kind of expected Cas, he was there when Harry explained his dream. But he could think of any reason why Snape would be there.

As though Dumbledore knew what he was thinking he spoke. "Professor Snape will be important to what I wish to discuss. Professor Novak will work with Professor Snape."

Harry gave a slow nod. "What am I exactly for, sir?"

Dumbledore gave a sigh. "That dream that you had wasn't any ordinary dream." He gave a short pause. "You are connected to Voldemort. What you saw, attacked. It was through his eyes."

"Voldemort...he showed me what I saw?"

Cas spoke up next. "We don't believe that he knows that you saw the attack. But we must not let him know. He could try to use it to advantage. And we don't know if he will be able to see into your mind, and we can't let that happen."

"So you will be taught Occlumency. Professor Snape and Professor Novak will help you with this. Professor Snape is a skilled Occlumens. And Professor Novak has experience with this."

"What exactly is Occlumency?"

"It closes your mind against Legilimency. It will help you defend your thoughts from Voldemort. A skilled Legilimens." Dumbledore explained.

Cas put his hand on his shoulder, ignoring the look from Dumbledore. "We will teach you well, Harry. Your mind will be well defended."

Harry nodded his head, unsure but ready. He knows that he can't be weakened by Voldemort, and he won't give him a chance to.

````````````````````````````````````````````````

Snape did not like working with Castiel. He was already annoyed having to teach Potter, but Castiel made it worse. He didn't trust him, even if Dumbledore did. Castiel was an angel, he was powerful and could do things with the mind that wasn't common for wizards. But that's all he knew, He didn't know why an angel would agree to teach at Hogwarts. He didn't know why an angel would surround himself with two muggles, and be in a relationship with one. And he didn't know why he would take an interest in Potter.

Sure Potter was the Chosen One. But he didn't think a powerful being like Castiel would concern himself with that. He didn't before and he doesn't know what made him start now. And then there was the way Castiel looked at Snape.

It was with a bit of understanding, a bit of sadness, but also it had pity mixed in. Snape did not need his pity. The thought of needing it made him sneer is disgust. How could he ever understand the pain Snape had been through. He shouldn't pity Snape because Snape didn't need pity. He dealt with the pain for many years, and wasn't looking for a shoulder to cry on.

He also did not trust those Winchesters. He could understand a little why an angel would teach. Maybe he was ordered to do so. But the Winchesters were muggles. Sure, they weren't like most muggles. They hunted monsters, and they used muggle weapons to do so. But they were hiding something. They were hiding something painful in their hearts. And it was the kind of pain that he was used to. And you would think that Snape that would connect with that. But Snape knew what that pain did to people, and he couldn't trust it.

He stopped his thoughts and let an annoyed sigh. He much rather not have to deal with Castiel. He rather the angel teach Potter himself. Snape was already dreading dealing with the insolent boy. But Dumbledore felt that it was important for Snape to do this. And even if he strongly disagreed, he would not argue.

Rubbing his temples, in an attempt to sooth a future headache, he gave another sigh. Why did he have to be the one to deal with this?


	11. Chapter Eleven

Sam knew his brother wasn't big on Christmas, and he could understand why. But this year Sam, with the help of Cas, managed to convince Dean to celebrate Christmas with Cas and himself. Sam was giddy as he decorated their room with lights and tinsel. He even got a little Christmas tree to decorate. He hummed the tune of Jingle Bells moving throughout the room.

He couldn't believe he managed to convince Dean to allow this, but he wasn't going to complain. Sure, Dean wasn't helping but he will be participating in what Sam planned for this Christmas. It didn't have to be perfect, Sam wouldn't expect it to. But he just wanted it to feel special. Dean always tried to make it special when they were growing up, and Sam wanted to do the same for this year.

He was distracted in his decorating, and didn't hear Dean bursting into the room. He only noticed Dean when Dean shouted "We have to go Sammy! Cas said it's super important. Hurry up!"

Great thought Sam what a perfect way to start this Christmas season.

````````````````````````````````````````````````

Turns out that Christmas wasn't ruined, Sam still got his Christmas moment with his brother and Cas. The man that they saved was fine, and no one else needed saving. Sam was smiling as he passed presents that he got to their intended receivers.

"A new shotgun. Thanks Sammy." he then read the inscription on the gun. It read the motto they were so used to 'family doesn't end in blood.'

Cas too, appreciated his gift. It was a picture book filled with pictures of Dean, Sam and Cas. As well as Bobby and a few others. Inside it read 'You will always be part of our family, we all love you Cas.'

Dean got Sam some books that he found in one of those wizarding shops. "I know how much you love to read Sammy." Sam has been fascinated with the Wizarding world since they got there, so Dean knew he would love the books he got him.

For Cas he had a present that he wouldn't give with Sam in the room. Winking at Cas, he told him it would be for private use. Tilting his head in confusion, Cas didn't understand, until Dean whispered in his ear. Then his face was flustered and Sam knew he wouldn't be sleeping much that night.

Cas had also given Sam some books, not being very good at this kind of stuff. But Sam didn't mind, he knew Cas tried. And then for Dean, Cas gave him one of his feathers made into a necklace. "This shows how much I love you. How much I care for you." Cas told him, kissing him lightly.

Dean knowing how much this meant, Cas giving the feather, held Cas's hands and said "I will wear this forever then." and he put it around his neck.

Sam pretended to gag, and Dean smacked the back of his head. "Bitch."

With Sam giving the well known response "Jerk."

The room turned into a comfortable silence, until Dean realized that Cas had another present. "Who's that from."

"Harry Potter." Cas responded.

"The kid that we are watching over?" Sam asked.

Cas gave a swift nod "I gave him a gift as well. Some basic spells I use. It will be useful for the future."  
"Woah hold up." Dean rushed to say. "Is that such a good idea? Can he even do the spells?"

"Harry is special. He can't do everything I can but a few basic spells." Cas stated.

Dean wasn't sure but he didn't argue. "So what did the kid get you?"

Cas opened up the box and saw a necklace, similar to what Cas gave Harry earlier. There was a note that went with it. 'I had it made with some basic protection spells, you won't have to use a lot of your power while wearing it. In thanks for all you have done for me.

Cas slipped it on. He may not have needed it, his grace protecting him from most injuries, it would be a helpful tool so he could conserve some of his grace for when he really needed it. He wasn't at risk of losing his grace, but anything could happen and he needed to be aware of that fact.

````````````````````````````````````````````````

Dolores Umbridge was not happy. The Ministry had sent her to teach Defense so that Hogwarts would finally have a proper teacher. Then they asked her to review other teachers, which she had been doing successfully. But there was one thing she hadn't managed to do yet, getting rid of those muggle Professors. They needed to go, and once she gets rid of them Hogwarts will be one step closer to a Ministry approved school.

But they have stopped her in every way they could think of. She wasn't planning to involve the Ministry at first, confident that she would manage clearing out the filth herself, but she knew now that she needed the Ministry. She was sure that she would finally get to see those muggle packed and leaving Hogwarts. What she was not expecting is what did end up happening.

When she walked in the Headmaster's office with Fudge behind her she had a wicked smile on her face. Inside was Dumbledore with the three muggles.

"The Minister is here to discuss the muggles you employed, Dumbledore."

But before Fudge could even get a word out, Castiel spoke "I will speak to the Minister. Alone."

Umbridge's voice rose "You will not make any demands."

But Fudge seemed to decide that he would humor this muggle. "Whatever he has to say won't change my decision, Dolores."

They all left quickly, and Umbridge saw Dumbledore turn to Castiel. He gave a wink to him, and before Umbridge could say anything, she was already out of the office.

Inside…

"You will continue to let us teach at Hogwarts. You will no longer try to interfere with Hogwarts, unless I deem it necessary. You will also warn Umbridge, that if she does anything that Dumbledore or I do not agree upon, she will have to resign her post."

Fudge's face grew red. "And why should you demand such things. I am the Minister of Magic!"

"I am the Angel of the Lord." Castiel said bluntly. He along with Dumbledore and the Winchesters decided that it was necessary to let Fudge know of this. He would no longer be a roadblock and with the power he has, it would be beneficial to have him on their side. At least for the time being.

Fudge gave a laugh. "No. You're just some crazy muggle. You should leave."

Castiel was unfazed. "When you were six, you stole your cousin's toy. When you ruined it, you blamed the dog." Fudge's face was one of shock, but Castiel didn't let him speak. "In your first year, you cheated on your History of Magic test."

Fudge held up a hand. "Alright! I believe you. And..I agree to your demands."

Castiel gave a nod. "Good, inform the others. I have a class to teach in ten minutes."

Outside

When Fudge came back out, Umbridge showed confidence in her eyes. But it didn't last very long. "The three Professor will stay and teach."

Umbridge opened her mouth to speak but Fudge shook his head. "Dolores, I will not change my mind. We do have to speak though."

Umbridge let him lead her away to speak in private. But all she could think was 'How did this go so wrong?'


	12. Chapter Twelve

Harry didn't think he could be so lucky. Umbridge didn't look happy of late and she barely gave any detentions anymore. Before she would have an average of four detentions a day, now it was barely one a week. And if she did give out a detention, Harry heard she wasn't even allowed to oversee it.

Harry didn't know why but noticing the glares that Umbridge sent to the three Professor, Harry figured it was because of them. He didn't mind though, Umbridge deserved it. No one, not even the Slytherins, would disagree that she was a horrid woman, and got what she deserved.

His thoughts were interrupted when his best friends joined him. "Harry are you alright?" asked Hermione.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Harry questioned in return.

"Well you've been different this year, mate." Ron pointed out.

Harry gave a sigh. "It's just everything going on. Voldemort returning." he ignored the flinches "the Ministry, and now these lessons Dumbledore is having me take."

Hermione gave a concerned look. "If you need us Harry, you know you can ask."

Ron nodded his head in agreement. "We are your best friends, it's our job to be there in support."

Harry gave them a smile. "I know." He wanted to tell them that they might not fully understand. That he appreciated the help, but there are just some things he has to do on his own. He didn't want to see them get hurt if something went wrong. But he let them believe what they wanted, because he knew that he wouldn't be able to convince them otherwise.

"When do your lessons begin, Harry?" Hermione prompted.

"Later tonight." was the short reply.

Ron let out a low whistle. "Can't believe you are stuck with Snape."

"I will have Castiel there. It will be easier than if it was just Snape."

"Did you find out what Professor Novak? Is he what we thought he was?" Hermione questioned.

Harry shook his head quickly. "He is just a normal muggle. I was..mistaken for what I saw earlier."

Harry could see that Hermione didn't really believe what he said, but she didn't say anything. Ron though, easily believed him.

"I told you guys. How could he be an angel? He doesn't even look like one."

"And how would you know that Ronald?"

"I read in one of those muggle books that they had fully wings and halos. Does Cas have any of those?"

Hermione gave a short laugh, which caused Ron's face to turn red and demand why his statement caused laughter.

"Just the thought of you reading." which was responded with "I can read!"

"Not willingly." Hermione pointed out.

This caused a small argument, and Harry didn't even bother stopping it. As long as they stopped questioning him, he would gladly accept the fighting.

````````````````````````````````````````````````

Harry's first Occlumency lesson was worse than he thought it would be. When Snape went through his mind, Harry couldn't stop the rush of memories he saw. And each time he failed, Snape would get angrier and angrier.

"You are not even trying, Potter! You need to control your mind. With your performance, your mind will be open for anyone to see! Try again." And Snape went to prepare to enter Harry's mind once again.

But before he could do so, Cas stopped him. "Let me help Harry first." and without waiting for Snape to do or say anything he walked over to Harry.

"I am going to give you a few mental blocks. You will have to learn how to use them, but it will give your mind some protection. That is all I can give you. But you can learn to strengthen them, and morph them into your own preference."

"Morph them?" Harry simply asked.

"Once you gain control of them, you can change them to what you want. Design them like a maze, or a few simple walls that would be hard to break through. You can even make them create false memories."

Snape, already tired of this, sneered at Cas. "May I continue?"

Cas moved out of the way and Snape pointed his wand at Harry. This time, it was harder for him to go through Harry's mind but he still managed. When he was done, he just said "Again."

````````````````````````````````````````````````

Harry didn't think he would do very well, teaching his fellow students. But it turned out that Dumbledore's Army was turning out great. He decided it was a great time to start teaching the Patronus Charm. Remus Lupin taught it in Harry's third year, and it has helped Harry a few times. But he knew it would be difficult to do so.

He waited for the three Professors to finish their extra Supernatural lesson, as he knew the conjuring of a Patronus was going to take a while and he wanted as much time as he could get during these meetings. Once everything was cleared out, Harry addressed the students.

"I am going to start to teach you the Patronus Charm." seeing a few confused looks, Harry explained. "It's a defense charm, most commonly it protects you against dementors. It is a difficult spell, and you won't get it on the first try."

Harry waited for a bit and continued. "A full formed patronus is the most difficult, but a shield form can still protect you. The most important part of this spell is to think of your happiest memory."

Harry had everyone start practicing the spell, and though he didn't expect most at first, he was surprised at a few students making a wonderful start. "The memory can't be just any memory. It has to be your happiest memory. It has to fill you up."

He paused again, looking at the progress. "And remember to focus. You patronus will only be able to protect you, if you are focused."

Harry continued on, giving pointers and encouraging the ones who hadn't been able to conjure anything yet.

While Harry was teaching Sam turned to Dean. "So what's your happiest memory?"

Dean gave him a smirk and wrapped his arm around Cas. "The first-" But Sam wouldn't let Dean finish his sentence before he groaned. "Seriously dude, gross. I do not need to hear that." and even Cas gave a swat to Dean's chest.

Still Dean gave a laugh. "I was just joking." He said as he raised his hands in mock surrender. "It is a great memory though." he couldn't help but add, which caused more pain to Dean.

But as Dean thought about it, he didn't know what his happiest memory would be. Sure, he had great memories with Sam and Cas. He had some with Bobby, and with other important people that came in his life. But he didn't know his happiest. There were a lot of times, where life just sucked. So when he was asked his happiest memory, he didn't really know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a while since I mentioned Dumbledore's Army, so I hope you didn't forget that TFW is also teaching more advanced lessons during the meetings. Also I can't quite remember when exactly Harry taught the Patronus Charm, and when I looked it up, I didn't really find any solid. Anyways, do you think Umbridge got what she deserved? If you think she didn't get enough, don't worry, I still have plans for her. And what did you think of Harry's first Occlumeny lesson? And lastly, what do you think Dean's happiest memory would be? Sam's? What about Cas's?


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Dean sighed while finishing grading the last few homework assignments. Grading was one of his least favorite tasks of being a Professor. He usually avoided doing this strenuous task, but Sam and Cas wouldn't let him get out of it. Something about the responsibility of being a Professor, but why did that have to include grading?

Dean gave another, deeper sigh and rubbed his face. At least he didn't have to watch the kids in detention. That was another task he hated. It was just so boring, and he always had a kid who decided they wanted to be difficult. He gave out a yawn. It was late, and he really wanted to get to bed. But he wouldn't hear the end of it from Sam if he didn't finish the grading. 'Dean you need to be responsible' Dean could hear already. 'Grading is part of that.' Dean imagined one of Sam's bitchface.

He just finished the grading, when he heard the door open. Seriously, why is someone bothering him at this time? He hoped he didn't have to do anything else.

He was just finishing his grading, so he didn't look up. "What do you want? It's late and unless you are a Professor, you should be in bed."

"I wouldn't worry about if I am asleep or not, if I was you." Dean looked up, and all he saw was a wand pointed at him before everything went black.

````````````````````````````````````````````````

Cas felt that something was wrong, he couldn't place what it was, but something was unsettling. Breaking away from that thought he noticed Dean wasn't back yet. Maybe, he got caught up in something. Still, that unsettling feeling came back, Dean wasn't usually that late. Shaking his head, he went up to Sam, who just came back from watching over detention.

"Sam, did you see Dean on your way back?"

"No, I thought he would be back by now. Maybe he was needed, and got caught up in it."

"That's what I thought. But it's late, why would it be needed right now?"

Cas couldn't think of anything that Dean would be asked to do. And if it was a serious situation, Cas and Sam would be involved. And he knew Dean would try to avoid any extra task, especially at this time of night.

Sam shrugged his shoulders. "Don't worry about it Cas. Dean will be fine. He probably doesn't want to deal with us. He was pretty annoyed that we made him grade."

Cas nodded his head. "That sounds like him. But.."

He still couldn't shake the feeling that something was up. And he knew that Dean could take care of himself, but Dean has found himself in plenty of trouble.

Sam gave him a small smile. "I know you care about him-" "I care about you too Sam." Cas interrupted. "Still, he has been a hunter for most of his life, he can take care of himself."

Cas sighed. "I know. I just-" Cas couldn't place the words. He wasn't that good with words, but he knew how he felt. Sam knew as well, so he gave another small smile.

He walked past Cas and gave him a pat on his shoulder. "I know. He will probably show up soon, and head to bed."

Cas saw him head to his room, and he sat down on the bed. He watched the door for a few moments, and gave out a sigh. Sam was right, he shouldn't worry, Dean would be back soon, and wouldn't like Cas fretting over him. Dean didn't like being treated like a child, and even if Cas doesn't treat him like that, he still didn't want Cas to worry too much. Cas looked towards the door again. He tried not to worry, Sam wasn't worried, so Cas shouldn't be either. But still, that unsettling feeling wouldn't go away

````````````````````````````````````````````````

Cas didn't sleep much, he didn't need to. But he liked the silence of sleeping, he liked the clear thoughts, and he liked sleeping next to Dean. His presence soothed him, so he was expecting to see Dean when he woke up. But that wasn't what he saw. In fact, Cas was the only one in the bed. Cas moved his hand next to him, it felt cold. Like it hadn't been slept in all night.

He got up quickly and knocked on Sam's door. He heard a voice, but it didn't come from inside, it was behind him. He forgot that Sam usually didn't sleep in late.

He turned and quickly asked. "Have you seen your brother this morning?'

Sam shook his head. "No. he usually does not get up this early."

"Well he wasn't there when I got up. Where could he be? I didn't see him come in last night after we talked. I went to sleep, hoping he would be there in the morning."

"Maybe he went down early to eat." But Sam knew that wasn't the case. If Dean got up early, he would get Cas and him up as well. And he never goes to eat without Cas. Cas, of course doesn't need food, but Dean liked his company.

Cas didn't seem to think so either. And the same unsettling feeling came back. Why isn't Dean back? Cas didn't recall Dean telling him that he wasn't going to be anywhere but here. They all went down to breakfast and their first class together, so it wouldn't make sense why Dean wasn't here to do so.

"I am going to see if I can sense him." Cas decided.

Sam looked confused. "How?" but Cas didn't answer him. Instead he put his hand on his shoulder. The same shoulder where Dean had Cas's mark.

Taking a deep breath, Cas closed his eyes and focused. He thought of Dean and their connection. He thought of finding him, and using the connection to do so. But it felt like there was nothing. Where there was supposed to be warmth, the feeling of Dean and him tied together. The feeling that Cas sought, the feeling that Cas took comfort in. The feeling he knew so well, it wasn't there.

Cas gave a deep frown. "It's like Dean is hidden from me."

Sam looked towards Cas, confusion set on his face. "What do you mean?"

"Someone is hiding him from me. He is in trouble, we need to inform Dumbledore."

````````````````````````````````````````````````

"You are stupid to believe that you are going to get anything from this. And I am going to enjoy seeing your fall dead." Dean spat out, struggling in the invisible binds.

A hand slapped him across the face. "You will not speak in front of the Dark Lord, you filthy muggle." a woman with black hair hissed.

"Now Bellatrix." a snake man spoke. "He is our guest, even if he is a muggle." but Dean could tell that he was just toying with him.

"Listen man, I don't know who you are, but this isn't going to end well for you. My brother and I don't like it when people mess with us. And I got someone who has a lot of power to do great damage."

"Oh that angel friend of yours?" Dean gave a shocked face, but the man continued. "We met, and I am more prepared to face him again."

Dean then understood. "You're that Voldemort dude." he gave a small chuckle. "I didn't think you'd be that ugly. Do whatever you want to me. I been through Hell already, and trust me you don't know torture until you been there."

Voldemort gave a chilling smile. "Then Bellatrix won't be too much of a problem for you I guess."

Voldemort left and Dean was alone with Bellatrix. She started giving a crazed laugh and pulled out her wand. "Get comfortable." she whispered and pointed her wand at him. "Crucio."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how was that? Hope you can forgive me. But this story had to come to that point sooner or later. And I hope the whole, Cas couldn't connect to Dean, made sense. I didn't want Cas to find him just yet, And with the connection, I also hope that made sense. Cas talks about his bond with Dean a lot, so I used that as a reference. Anyways, hope you liked it.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How was that? Harry has figured out what has happened, even if he is unsure about the Voldemort thing. I know I am making Harry more observant than you might think, but I feel like it makes sense. And this is my story, but I hope that doesn't put you off from the story. Still no word from Dean, you'll have to wait until later.

The first thing Harry noticed was that the three Professors were absent at breakfast. But Harry didn't think much of it. Neither did any of his friends. But when the students were leaving for their first class, Dumbledore addressed them.

"For the students who take the Supernatural class, all lessons are canceled for the rest of the week. If anything changes, you will be informed. But your Professors would like you to continue reading up on what they started teaching during the time you were supposed to have a lesson." Dumbledore didn't say anything more, and whispers instantly went throughout the Great Hall.

Fifth year Gryffindors were supposed to go there for their first lessons, so Harry had time to discuss this development.

"What do you think is going on?" Harry asked his friends, as soon as they got away from the noise.

No one really had an answer. It was maybe this or maybe that. Though Harry had this feeling. The same kind of feeling he had when he got those dreams. But he pushed that feeling away, because he didn't think he should worry. No one else seemed to worry, they were just curious.

Harry shook his head and kept on walking, but something caught his eye. He wasn't sure if he saw correctly, but he thought he saw Sam and Cas walking towards the path of the Headmaster's office. No one else seemed to notice it, so Harry just thought he imagined it. But still, if he was the only one who saw it, what he saw didn't make sense. Dean wasn't with them, and Harry knew that the three Professors didn't go everywhere together, but usually when one of them went to the Headmaster's office, they all went. Then again, Harry might have just thought he saw them walking, when they weren't.

Hermione interrupted his thoughts when he pulled on his arm. "Come on, Harry."

"Where are we going?" he asked, a bit confused.

Hermione shook her head a bit. "Weren't you listening? They want us to continue reading about Wendigos, the lesson we started. We can do that in the library."

Harry shared a look with Ron, with both shaking their heads.

````````````````````````````````````````````````

Without Cas, Harry just had Occlumency lessons with Snape. No one would let him get out of that. And Harry could tell that Snape was just annoyed at him. Harry didn't have Cas to hold back Snape, and they both knew it.

Snape gave him a sneer. "Now that we don't have someone who wants to coddle you." he gave a pause. "You might actually get somewhere." he gave another pause. "Or maybe not. You don't usually focus, Potter."

Harry just let him say what he wanted. He knew that Snape was trying to get Harry to snap, say something harsh right back. Snape wanted a reason to punish him, and Harry wasn't going to give him anything.

"Now Potter, keep me out. You've been letting me in, making it easy." He let another sneer go on his face. "If it's so easy for me, imagine how it will be for the Dark Lord." He pushed through Harry's mind. "Do. Not. Make. It. So. Easy."

Snape was done going through his mind, and Harry's head was spinning. The thing Cas put on his mind was helping, but it was still not enough. Harry should have been trying to strengthen it, but he hadn't found a way to do so. Harry didn't understand why Snape was so hard on him. He knew that Snape didn't really like his dad, but that shouldn't affect his thoughts on Harry.

When Snape raised his wand, pointing at him for the third time this night, Harry didn't think. He raised his own wand, and shouted the spell that allowed him to go through Snape's mind. He saw flashes of Snape's memories, a few of his childhood, a few of his years of Hogwarts, and one particular memory of his father. His father wasn't acting like the person he heard about. His father was using a spell on him, and Harry could see that Snape didn't have a wand out.

But Harry didn't get to wonder about it, or see the full memory, when he was pushed out. Snape was breathing heavy, a shock face in place, so unlike him. It didn't stay there that long, as it was quickly replaced with a scowl. Snape just hissed at Harry, demanding him leave, and he did so immediately. When Harry turned back as he was leaving, he saw Snape with another expression, so unlike himself. Harry couldn't place what it was, but he couldn't just ask.

````````````````````````````````````````````````

Walking back to the Gryffindor common rooms, Harry thought about what he saw. He didn't understand why his father attacked Snape, who was unarmed. He didn't want to think bad about his father, especially when Snape hadn't been kind to him since he got here. But the memory still bugged him. Harry didn't think about it too long, because he saw Sam and Cas leave the Headmaster's office with Professor Dumbledore leading the way.

Harry hid from them, trying to not be seen since he couldn't count on their reactions. He heard a few pieces of the conversation, as they were walking.

"-his location." that was Dumbledore, Harry knew.

"-hard to sense him." Harry was pretty sure that was Cas, but couldn't truly know.

There were a few more things that were said, which Harry couldn't understand, but the last part he heard made him wonder.

"I hope he is still alive. I am going to-" but that's all he understood from that, and then they were gone.

Hope he was alive? Who were they talking about? And why could he be dead? Thoughts ran through his mind, spinning worse than it did when he was with Snape. Suddenly the same feeling he had earlier came back. Harry didn't see Dean with the three, and all lessons were canceled for the rest of the week. If something happened to Dean it would make sense.

But if it was Dean, then what happened. Dumbledore said something about his location, whoever it was, they had to be found. Harry was sure that it was Dean though, Cas and Sam looked very worried, and there was no other real reason why Dean would not be with the three. Also what he thought he saw after breakfast would make sense. But that isn't the thing that worried Harry the most.

He heard someone say that it was hard to sense Dean. Harry figured it was Cas, with the whole angel thing. So if Cas couldn't sense him, then someone was trying to hide Dean. That means someone took Dean, and they might have killed him. But who was it? Was it Voldemort?

Quickly, he went to the common rooms and went immediately to Hermione and Ron, who were both doing homework, not that Ron was happy about it. No one else was up, so Harry was free to say what he wanted, without prying ears.

"I think something happened to Dean."

Questions were thrown at Harry, and he explained everything he heard. He left out his theory of someone taking him, and his thoughts of Voldemort doing it. Still, the three of them were concerned, and knew they couldn't really do anything.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter has mention of torture, with slight torture inside the chapter. If that puts you off, you can scroll to the fourth part. Part one-three have the torture, part four doesn't even mention it.

Dean was a bloody mess, sweat mixing it. His lips were crack, his hair dirty and his vision limited. Still, every time he got a visitor, he couldn't help but send them a smirk and a smart-ass remark. He knew that caused him more pain, but sometimes Dean didn't know when to shut up. His head turned slightly when he heard that the door had opened.

Walked in was the witch he knew so well. "Hello Bellabitch, I thought you've forgotten about me."

Her eyes flashed "Stupid muggle. Don't you know when to shut up?"

Dean gave her a fake pout "I am hurt, I thought you knew me by now. You've spent quite a lot of time the past couple days torturing me already."

She sent him one of her favorite curses. "And I will continue to do so until the Dark Lord allows me the pleasure to kill you."

Dean grimaced in pain "Man, that one stung worse than before." He looked at her straight in the eyes. "You can torture all me you want, but you won't kill me."

Bellatrix gave a crackled laugh. "And why is that?"

"Because once my brother and Cas finds me, I will see you dead. They won't let you out alive, and I will take the pleasure of seeing you dead."

"Is that so?" she asked, sending another curse at him.

Dean took a deep breath, and didn't answer right away. But when he did, he gave a laugh of his own. "Yes. You don't know those two. And you know what else?"

Bellatrix, humoring him a bit asked what he wanted to say. "This whole plan sucks." Dean started. "Sure, you'll get Cas and Sam to come here. Maybe that's what you want. But all you are doing is torturing me. You're not even getting any information from me. Kind of pointless, because all you will get from this is making those two angry."

Dean knew that they would never stop torturing him, until he was found or was dead, so suggesting this wasn't a way to stop it. He wasn't sure why he pointed out the questioning, maybe it was because he knew he wouldn't say anything. He has been doing this a long time, so nothing they did to him would make him talk.

Bellatrix sent him another curse, longer and more painful. "It doesn't matter what you think. You are a filthy muggle." but she did have a few questions to ask the Dark Lord, and she even dared to go and ask him.

````````````````````````````````````````````````

As soon as Bellatrix was done with her torture, she asked to speak to her Dark Lord. She got what she wanted, and went straight to him. When she came upon him and gave him a bow. "My Lord."

He didn't look up but he addressed her. "What is it Bellatrix?"

"My Lord, why are we just torturing the muggle, and not asking him any questions?'

Voldemort raised his head. "Are you questioning me?"

"No!" she said quickly. "I just feel like it might be wise to gain information from him."

Voldemort thought about it, and he could see that it did make sense. He didn't know what this muggle could tell him, not that he cared. He still will be tortured. Voldemort gave a short nod. "I will ask him questions later, and give him some of my own torture." And if he wouldn't give him the answers he wanted, he could always go through his mind.

Bellatrix gave a crackle, the muggle won't know what hit him. She was very good at torturing her victims, but the Dark Lord knew how to get people to talk. Even if the muggle made it out of this alive, he will not forget the pain.

````````````````````````````````````````````````

Dean, weak already from Bellatrix's torture didn't even move when he heard the door open. But he did see who entered. It was that Voldemort guy. "I guess I should be honored that the big man decided to see me. Sorry that I can't bow but-" He was cut off by the extreme pain Voldemort gave him. It was worse than what he had experienced here. Even worse than some of the stuff he was dealt in Hell.

"You will not speak unless I give you permission too." Dean didn't even give a comeback to that, just watching Voldemort carefully.

"You will give me the answers to what I ask. If you won't tell me yourself, I have a special way to find out. And I will not be kind about it."

Dean didn't say anything. He knew that, unlike Bellatrix who liked to humor her victims, Voldemort was not one to do so. After a small pause Voldemort began his questioning. "I need to know of any weaknesses your angel friend has. Unfortunately, I do not know all that I desire, so you will tell me."

Dean gave a short laugh. "You are stupid to believe that I will tell you anything."

Voldemort sent Dean more pain that had him feeling it for a few minutes after. His vision was going, and he couldn't think straight. He felt his lip bleeding again, and he was twitching from pain.

"Still won't tell you. Trust me, you have nothing on what Hell put me through." It was true, Dean felt this kind of pain before, but it started getting worse. Dean didn't know how much more he could take. Bellatrix mentioned how she made two people go insane with one curse, and Dean believed her.

Voldemort raised his wand again, and Dean felt another burst of pain. It was stronger than the first two, and he knew he was going to pass out soon. The pain filled him up, all the way through his body. It was like a thousand hot knives piercing through his body, creating small cuts. And with those cuts, it felt that someone was pouring acid in them. This caused him to see white, and made his head go blank, as all he could think about was the pain.

Voldemort, on the other hand, was getting annoyed. He guessed he had to go through his mind. But when he tried, he couldn't see anything. Everything was blocked from him somehow. That angel had something to do with this, he must have protected the muggle's mind from Voldemort. He was still confident that he would get the information he wanted. People didn't hide things from him very long.

He pointed his wand at the muggle, sending more pain, each time getting stronger and stronger. Every time he asked the same question, and every time he was denied an answer. The room was filled with screams and Voldemort's cruel laugh. He left Dean passed out, more damaged than he was when Voldemort came in.

````````````````````````````````````````````````

Cas and Sam found themselves at Dumbledore's office, as they were told that Dumbledore had some information. They went in and were quickly told that they were leaving Hogwarts, Dumbledore going with them. They didn't stay there very long as Dumbledore was leading them away.

While walking out, he felt someone was there, but he didn't really care. Dean was in trouble, and that is what he was worried about.

"We found his location." Dumbledore stated.

"I wish I could have helped. It was hard to sense him."

"That's why we thought someone was hiding him." Sam brought up.

Dumbledore's face looked grim. "We have learned that Voldemort had him taken."

Cas's face was filled with anger "I warned him. He will not survive this."

"No. He will survive this. Harry still needs to be the one to defeat him. And it's too early now."

Knowing that Cas wasn't going to be happy about that, Sam tried to diffuse the situation. "We won't touch him. I just hope he is alive. But I am still going to hurt anyone who was involved in this, even if we can't kill him."

Cas relaxed, but still a bit angry. "Fine. Just take us to him."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for that, but knowing about this, will give you understanding for later on. Dean isn't doing so well. Bellatrix has been the main torturer, but I felt that it would make sense for Voldemort to do the questioning. And he doesn't not like Dean's attitude. And no, Voldemort won't be killed now. We still have two more parts to this story. It wouldn't be good to have the main villain dead. Well until next time!


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Cas blamed himself. He knew that unsettling feelings were important, he should listen to it. He also knew that Tom Riddle was doing this because of Riddle thought he was going to get something out of this, but all he was going to get was Cas' promised that he wouldn't kill Riddle, but he didn't provide the same promise to his followers. He will get Dean back though, he just hoped it wasn't too late.

As soon as they were given a location, Cas was to leave straight away. Turns out, the location was the same place he first met Tom Riddle. The place where Cas warned him to leave Dean away. Shaking his head from his thoughts, he focused on getting Dean back.

Cas couldn't take them to the manor, because there were wards preventing him to do so. So Dumbledore had used apparition, which Sam had told Cas that he preferred his way over Dumbledore's. When they reached their destination, Cas didn't wait to walk towards the manor. He felt a magical presence, and it was hard to pass through, but Cas focused his magic to get through. It took a lot of energy, but Cas wasn't going to stay outside.

Dumbledore opted to stay back, knowing that the two didn't need him and wanting to stay out of the fight. He told the two that it wasn't his fight, and will intervene if they truly needed it. Cas and Sam walked in on their own, trying not to make their presence even though Cas concluded that they could have sensed them. Cas wasn't too concerned for that, he was here for Dean and no one was going to stop him.

````````````````````````````````````````````````

Dean let out another scream as pain went through his body. Voldemort was cruelly laughing at him, and Bellatrix was there as well. She added a few curses of her own, crackling at Dean's pain. Dean let out heavy breathing, and he tried not to focus on the pain. Voldemort started to go back to his questioning, but he paused.

"It seems that your angel friend arrived and he brought you brother," He gave a wicked grin. "Maybe your brother can switch places with you."

Dean gave a growl "You leave my brother alone or I will kill you."

Voldemort, unfazed turned to Bellatrix. "Keep him company won't you." which she nodded eagerly as her face lit up in anticipation.

Once he left, Bellatrix turned to Dean and she let out a small laugh. "I can't wait until I can kill you."

Dean, although he knew he shouldn't, gave her a smirk. "You think your boss will let you? I am far too important for you to kill me."

She shot him a curse. "You are a filthy muggle. Worse than the dirt under my shoe. You are unworthy to be in the presence of the Dark Lord."

Dean gave out a low chuckle, still amazed that he was able to laugh despite the pain he was in. "Where I come from, I was called the Righteous Man. Many believed I was very important, those who believed that it is you who is dirt under their shoes. I may not agree that I'm important, but hey it's better than what you are."

Bellatrix looked at him "I am a pureblood. I am far above a muggle like you."

"If you say so. But what I do know is that you are a delusional bitch, who is following a man who is just as crazy as you. If you think you think you are going to win this war you're starting, then you are dead wrong. Your blood purity thing has been tried before, and they weren't successful."

Bellatrix threw curse after curse and she hissed out. "You won't even be alive after we win."

'Trust me, I have heard that before." He spat out blood. "Your threats ain't anything special."

````````````````````````````````````````````````

When Cas and Sam walked in, they immediately heard the screams of Dean, and Cas went rigid as he went for his angel blade. He started walking towards the sounds of screams where he ran into a few deatheaters. Not even blinking, he stabbed the people who stood in his way and continued on. He could have smote them, but the blade was more personal. Sam followed behind him, looking out for any threats.

They didn't come across anyone else, until Sam was pinned against a wall. Cas turned his head, and saw Voldemort standing there.

"Don't move." He flicked his wand and Sam started choking. "Or he will die."

Cas backed down a bit, glaring at the man before him. "I am here for the return of Dean."

"You will take his place, with no the information I require. Then maybe he will live." Voldemort stated.

"I will not negotiate. You will return Dean." Castiel gave a dark chuckle, so unlike himself And then maybe you will live."

Sam started choking again as Voldemort hissed out. "You will take Dean's place. You will tell me what I want to know. Or do you wish for these two filthy muggles to die? Painfully."

Cas was going to open his mouth when a flash of light came behind Voldemort. Voldemort turned around, and before anything he was knocked out. He crumpled on the floor, and Sam was released from the spell. "You will not threaten Sam WInchester." a voice spoke. A voice who belonged to none other than Gabriel. He was standing there, face blank as he turned to Cas and Sam.

Cas looked shocked, and a bit confused. "How are you-" "You think you can get rid of me that easily. Look I saved your asses, and I can't stay long."

"How did you find us?" Cas asked.

"I know I became the Trickster, but I was an angel first. I am connected to you Cas, and I knew you needed me." he gave a pause. "It took a little bit for me to get here, but I didn't let that stop me." He turned to leave, winking at Sam. "This won't be the last time you see me, expect me later."

Before Gabriel left Sam quickly asked. "Why did you help us."

Gabriel gave a fake gasp. "I am hurt Sam. Don't you know how much I care for you?" Gabriel gave a little kiss towards him. Sam just rolled his eyes.

Then Gabriel turned serious. "As much as you WInchesters annoy me, I still care." then he disappeared.

Sam walked past Cas, who was still looking at the spot where Gabriel was, and grabbed his trench coat. "Dean needs us."

````````````````````````````````````````````````

Dean was struggling to stay conscious as he was continuously getting tortured. He kept seeing black, and each time he became focused it started getting harder and harder to do so. He faintly heard the door open, and imagined the voices of Cas and Sam. The pain that Bellatrix was inflicting stopped, and he didn't see her. But his vision was going black again, and couldn't register what he saw.

He heard a soft voice calling his name. He opened his eyes and faintly saw Cas. But why would he be there again? He felt himself being carried out, but wasn't sure if it was real or not. The next time that he had regained some sort of consciousness, he was outside. But that didn't make sense, and Dean just thought he wasn't seeing straight.

He heard a voice telling him "You will be alright, Dean." and then that was it. He faded to unconsciousness, with his name being repeated over and over again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dean is safe now, but is going to need a lot of recovery. And before you ask, Gabriel won't be back as a major character until part two of the series, this was just my way to introduce him. You will see more of him later, but that's it for now. If it feels like it is just a plot device, I didn't mean to use him that way. Hope you enjoyed reading though.


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I don't use a time frame unless it's important to the plot, but I am going to give you a time frame of the recent events, just in case you are confused. This happened in a span of about a week, which isn't really long but it works for my story. Dean was taken on Tuesday night. (if you want a month then I will say February because I will have to start wrapping up Harry's 5th year soon.) The next day Dumbledore told the students that Supernatural lessons would be canceled for the rest of the week.
> 
> Dean was held from Tuesday night to Friday midday ish. It was longer than I wrote about, but memories don't always stay suppressed. Currently he is recovering from his experiences. That brings me to this chapter. I will be writing Harry's day which will happen on Monday, the next week. The next chapter will focus on Cas, Sam and Dean during the two days after Dean was found. So in order of timeline, Chapter seventeen is after chapter eighteen.

Harry was hoping to see Dean in the Great Hall on Monday. Dumbledore had told them that Supernatural lessons were going to be canceled for the rest of the week, and it sounded like it would resume on the following Monday. He was hoping that whoever they were talking about wasn't Dean. Maybe he mistook what he heard, and what he thought he saw.

Hermione noticed that Harry was looking towards the Professor's table. "If the other two Professors are here, that means Professor Winchester is okay."

Harry gave a small nod. If the other two Professors were here, that means that Dean was found, and everything was good. Or he hoped it was good. Harry didn't really know why he cared so much about the three Professors. Maybe it was because they didn't treat him any differently, they didn't see any famous kid. They saw him as Harry, a student. Or maybe it was because Cas was so willing to watch over him, so willing to help, with no questions asked. He wasn't sure, but he knew that he formed a friendship with the three.

Harry wasn't the only one, other students who took their class did as well. Even Malfoy seemed to like them, not that he would admit that he liked muggles. There was a lot of concern when the news of cancelled lessons were given. And he could tell that other students noticed the lack of Dean and were whispering amongst themselves.

Dumbledore then stood up and addressed the students. "Supernatural lessons are resumed for those required to take it. However, you will only have two of your Professors." He held up a hand to quiet the noise the students were making."The eldest Professor Winchester is currently unavailable to teach. He will return when he is able to."

This sent the students in immediate conversations, and shared looks between Harry and his friends.

````````````````````````````````````````````````

When Harry walked in the Supernatural classroom, it was pure silence. No student was talking, they had their stuff pulled out and sat there. It was so different from what they were used to, and Harry didn't like it, But he understood why as soon as he saw Sam and Cas's faces. They looked serious, which Cas was normally known for but for Sam it wasn't, and they seemed like they haven't slept in weeks already.

They waited for all the students to come in, and each student knew the atmosphere of the room as soon as they walked in. Everyone knew they had to behave, even if the Professors never really had to discipline anyone, and didn't do anything that would get them in trouble in other classes.

Once everyone was settled in, Sam spoke "We will finish off learning about Wendigos. Hopefully you have been reading up on them, as you were instructed." He gave a pause. "And before you ask, we will only be discussing Wendigos."

Harry knew what that meant. No asking about Dean. The rest of the students knew as well. Sam though, noticing the faces on the students, gave a small smile. "If I knew you guys liked Dean so much, I would've tried to be more like him." he looked at them again and sighed. :"I hope you guys know you don't have to act like you are now. We love how we aren't like other classes. That we can have fun."

Cas nodded his head. "I know we seem a bit...off. But-" He paused, unsure what to say, as he looked to Sam.

"But Dean wouldn't want to see you guys like this. Or us being so serious for that matter." Sam finished for him. "So let's turn this class into what we are used to. You guys do love our stories about the monsters we face." He gave them another smile. "And I got a great one…"

The class started going back to its easygoing nature and it felt normal. But Harry still noticed the worry. He saw the looks of Sam and Cas. And he wasn't the only one, other students noticed as well. Only Harry, Hermione and Ron knew what was really going on though. Or they thought they knew, but it was more than what the other students knew. Harry still didn't tell his best friends that he thought it was Voldemort, because he might be wrong and he didn't want to unnecessarily worry his friends. But that worry stayed in his head, and he hoped he was wrong, because even if Dean was alright now, that doesn't mean that Voldemort would let his stay pleasant.

````````````````````````````````````````````````

Harry wanted to call off any Dumbledore's Army meetings they were going to plan. He didn't want to add more to Sam and Cas's plate, and he knew that without the three Professors it would feel weird, Harry didn't need them to teach the Defense lessons, but the extra Supernatural lessons were still a big part of the meetings. But when he told the two Professors, they refused. They would not back out of their promise, and wouldn't let Harry back out of his.

The members of Dumbledore's Army relied on their meetings. It helped them a lot, and looked forward to more meetings. Sam and Cas also knew that it was very important. It was preparing the students for what was heading their way. It was better if they got what they are used to, and not stop because of what's going on around them.

So Harry let the meeting that was planned to happen. Sam and Cas showed up and taught just like always did. Once they were done, Harry continued on with teaching how to conjure a Patronus. There was more progress this time, and Harry was proud of what he saw. After everything concluded, Harry walked up to Sam and Cas. Harry waited for everyone to leave before he said anything, not wanting any prying ears.

"Is Dean alright?" he asked as soon as they were alone.

Cas looked at Sam and then turned to Harry. "Dean is just sick. He will be fine."

"I know something serious happened to him." He gave a short pause. "I...overheard your conversation."

Sam didn't answer him right away but when he did, he was honest. "He is still recovering. He was tortured for days, and looked so broken when we found him." Sam didn't go into much detail. Harry was still a kid.

When they made it to Dean, he wouldn't even respond, didn't even wake up until yesterday. Cas immediately went to heal him, but there were some things he couldn't heal. The magic that was used on Dean was really dark. It didn't just hurt him physically, but mentality.

Dumbledore had told them that a witch named Bellatrix was his main torturer. He told them that she had driven two people insane with one curse. The Cruciatus curse, one of the Unforgivable Curses. He expressed worry that the curse was used on Dean repeatedly, and that Dean would have a long time to recover from that. Even Cas wouldn't be able to speed up the process.

Harry looked down, taking in the information. So he was right, Dean was taken and he was the one who could have died. He looked back up. "Just tell me one thing about his torture." Both Cas and Sam looked unsure but allowed Harry to ask. "Was Voldemort behind this?"

From the faces the two shared, Harry knew that he really didn't need a verbal answer. Voldemort had destroyed too many things, and it kept building up his determination to take him down. Destroy him like he destroyed others and their lives. He heard the quiet yes and Harry quickly said goodbye. Harry needed to be by himself. He needed to think and collect his thoughts. Harry knew that he would be the one to see Voldemort dead, but he needed to be ready first.


	18. Chapter Eighteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: There is mention of Dean's torture in this chapter. It's only the first part this time, if you want to skip ahead.

Dean heard voices around him, voices filled with worry and tiredness. He struggled to even open his eyes, to see who was speaking. One sounded a bit like Cas. Another like Sam. But it didn't make sense. Wasn't he with that crazy bitch getting tortured? He struggled to hear what the voices were saying, and he felt himself falling back into darkness.

"When do you think he is going to wake up?"

"I don't know Cas. He was there for days…"

Where was he? Was Cas there? Sam? He wasn't sure. But the darkness felt safe...warm...he was falling back...deep...so tired…

{ 'You will tell me what you know.' Voldemort hissed out, sending him another curse, stronger this time.

Dean couldn't speak, he was barely able to focus on anything. Just the pain...the never ending pain…}

Dean felt himself awake again, but he could only hear noises around him. And he still felt so tired. He was no longer in pain, but he still remembered what it felt like. It was like it was branded in his mind, a constant reminder. He started to go back unconscious, he was just so tired…

{ 'I love torturing muggles. They may be filth, but they are so fun to play with.' Bellatrix was crackling, while sending curse Dean's way. 'The Dark Lord sent me to torture you until you decide you want to talk.'

Dean spat at her, not even caring about the consequences anymore. He just wanted to be done. After Voldemort decided to use him for answers, they didn't even give him a few minutes break.

'I should cut off your tongue for that.' Bellatrix hissed out.

Dean just opened his mouth, as to dare her to do so. She didn't, instead she broke his jaw with a spell. She then healed it, not bothering to do it properly, and did it again.

Over and over again…}

Dean noticed the voices were no longer there, he still couldn't see but he felt a presence beside him. He felt his hand being squeezed and a kiss on his forehead. "I will be back. I love you." Dean knew that was Cas. But why was Cas here? Was he taken too? Nothing made sense. He wasn't being tortured anymore, and he didn't hear the voices that will forever be in his mind. Maybe he made it out...maybe he was safe. But he didn't remember escaping…

{'Why are you so stubborn?' Voldemort asked when he walked in. 'You gain nothing from holding out on the information.'

Dean looked up at him, and whispered 'Because there is nothing you can do that will make me talk.' He looked Voldemort straight in the eyes. 'I spent forty years in Hell, trust me I've been through a lot.'

Voldemort gave him a chilling smile. "We will see.'}

The images replayed over and over and Dean couldn't get them to stop. He wanted to scream, to run away. But he couldn't move, couldn't do anything. He was feeling more images start flashing through his mind.

{'I have this little spell.' Bellatrix said, a haunting smile on her face. 'Do you know what it is?'

Dean just looked up on her. 'No. But I know what you are. A bitch.'

Bellatrix ignored him and continued 'It expels your entrails. Sounds very painful, and fun to try. Don't worry we can return them. But that just means that we can repeat the spells over and over again.'

Dean felt the pain and the short relief a few minutes after. That went on for a few times. Extreme pain, and then a short relief. He passed out a few times, but then was always forced to wake up. He couldn't remember when it ended, he just remembered his own screams and the pain he felt.}

Dean didn't wake up after the last memory, he just fell into a deeper sleep, images continuing to go through, with silent screams inside his mind.

````````````````````````````````````````````````

The first time Dean was fully awake, it was early in the morning. Later he found out that it was on a Sunday, about two days after he was found. When he awoke, Cas was sitting besides him and immediately noticed that Dean was awake. He got up and grabbed onto his hands, careful not to hurt Dean in any way.

"Dean...can you see alright...hear me?" Cas asked.

Dean nodded his head. "Y-yes." His voice was dry, and it cracked when he spoke.

"I am going to get Sam." He paused and whispered "I am glad you are awake Dean." He lightly kissed him on the forehead and left to get Sam.

Dean closed his eyes and sighed. He was awake, yes. He was safe and he didn't feel the same pain. It was there, but dull and easier to ignore. He had Cas to thank for that. But the memories were still there. It was like he came out of Hell again. Remembering those memories, the pain he endured.

He looked toward the door and saw Cas walking in with Sam. Sam's eyes went straight for Dean and he quickly went to his brother. His face broke into a smile. "Cas wasn't able to heal all of you. The spells that they used…" He looked away.

"It was really dark magic, Dean. I tried so hard. I healed all the physical injuries, it was just your mind." He paused. 'You had to pull yourself out of it."

Dean smiled weakly at Cas. "I don't blame you Cas. I understand, I am just glad that it's over."

Sam looked at Dean. "And what do you remember?"

Dean didn't respond right away and looked down at his hands. "I know everything that happened. But I am fine." They didn't look sure. "I am, really." Dean knew that he wasn't okay, but he wasn't going to say anything. He will deal with it, like he always did.

They weren't going to argue with him, not after he had just woken up. And they knew they couldn't force him to talk, he had to open up on his own. They just were glad that he was awake, and that he was going to be alright.

````````````````````````````````````````````````

Sam and Cas kept an eye on him throughout the whole day, and Dean was getting tired of it. He sighed when Sam checked on him for the fifth time in just one hour. He asked the same questions he already asked before and Dean almost choked him. Then when Cas came to check over his injuries, he growled out. "I am fine, you don't need to keep checking on me."

Cas eyes softened and he smiled sadly, "Dean you were gone for days, and when we got you back, you wouldn't wake up." Cas grabbed on his hands. "And I couldn't do anything. I couldn't find you, because they blocked me from you. And I couldn't do anything to wake you up."

Dean's face relaxed and he gave out a soft sigh. "I am sorry, I am just tired. I know you worried so much, but I am alright. Sure I got some bad memories, and I don't feel all that great, but you shouldn't worry anymore."

Cas gave a short nod and sat next to Dean. He curled up next to him and closed his eyes. He was content to stay with Cas, holding him and relaxing with him. When Sam came in, Cas let him know that Dean would be fine and that he was going to be with him for a while.

"You know that you won't be able to teach for a couple of days." Cas told Dean.

Dean turned to Cas with a look of annoyance on his face. "I can teach."

Cas tucked his head into Dean's shoulder and gave a small nod. "I know. But we are still a little concerned. We don't want to rush you, especially because of what they did to your mind."

Dean didn't want to argue so he didn't say anything. He also knew that they were right. Memories kept going through his mind and he struggled not to think about them. The things they did were so different from his time in Hell. They didn't even touch him, but the spells they used were very creative. They used a lot of curses, nasty curses that left him weak. And they didn't just use a curse once. After using a spell once, it became a regular part of their torture sessions.

He glanced down at Cas, and out his head on top of his. He closed his eyes, and slowly fell into a deep sleep. The memories may come but at least he had people with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Entrail-Expelling Curse is found in 'The Unofficial Ultimate Harry Potter Spellbook.' on pg.112. The spell's inventor, Urquhart Rackharrow, was mentioned in the Order of the Phoenix, His portrait hangs in 's Hospital. So the spell is real, and it sounds painful. I don't know if there is a spell to restore entrails, so that was just a guess. But for my story, that means Dean had to endure that over and over again. Dean's mind needs so healing and it's going to take a while, but for now that's all.


	19. Chapter Nineteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be another filler chapter, where I won't be writing about anyone specific. But everything is important for things that will happen is going to be a bit of a surprise character who I will be writing about. It's a character who you either hate or love. The story isn't meant to be redeeming one for this character, but I also am not going to show this character as an outright bad one. If it becomes a redeeming one though, it won't be a main focused one.

Things weren't going the way Umbridge planned. She figured that they would be done with those muggles, and was excited to hear that one was taken. Unfortunately, the muggle was safe, and Umbridge had cursed her luck. Why was she the only one who was worried about these muggles? Didn't they realize that having them at Hogwarts was a horrible idea. And now not even the Minister would listen to her, and he threatened to have her removed from Hogwarts.

So she did what she thought was best. She went to someone who had lots of influence and who hated muggles, just like her. She went to Lucius Malfoy. He would listen to her, he had to.

"What brings you here, Dolores?"

"As you are aware there are muggles teaching at Hogwarts."

Lucius gave a short nod. "Yes, my son has mentioned this."

"The Minister has decided that he will not become involved. He will not get rid of them, deciding to agree with Dumbledore and his decisions."

Lucius raised an eyebrow and folded his hands on his desk. "And what do you wish me to do about this? If I do anything at all."

"You are a man with great influence. You put fear in some, and respect in others. And I doubt that you respect a man like Dumbledore. A man who brought muggles into Hogwarts. And I doubt that you want your son to be taught by muggles."

Lucius didn't answer right away but gestured towards the door. "I am sorry, Dolores." Umbridge's face looked at him in confusion. "If the Minister decides that he wishes the muggles to teach at Hogwarts, I can not do anything about it. Even if I disagree."

"But, Lucius! You and I both know that we should not allow students to be taught by muggles!"

Lucius held up a hand. "I have made my decision Dolores." He stood up and again gestured towards the door. "Leave now. I do not think the Minister will like hearing you disagree about his decision. I heard that he gave you a warning, you should be very careful. Your position isn't promised."

Umbridge left out a huff, her face red and she turned away quickly. If not even Lucius Malfoy will do anything about those muggles, then she will do something herself.

````````````````````````````````````````````````

Draco grew up being taught that muggles were filth. He has been taught that he, as a pureblood, was above all muggles, mudbloods, half bloods alike. Even above most purebloods. And he still believed all that he had been taught. But there were times, he would start to ask questions. At least about the muggle thing. He would never question his superiority.

His questions started when he started to get to know the new muggle Professors. At first, he thought of them in disgust. When were they going to be taught by muggles? Why was this allowed? And that thought stayed with him for a few weeks after, and he refused to change his mind.

But then there was a moment with the tallest Professor. It made him start to question, and he would admit that it scared him a bit. Sam was different from his brother and from Professor Novak. He was quieter, but got loud when he needed to. Draco could tell that he was smarter than the other two, but didn't act like it. He also seemed more relaxed in the classroom, seeming to grasp what to do more easily. He was also the only one who was willing to talk to Draco.

Castiel was focused on Potter and his friends, and didn't seem concerned to have one-on-one time with other students. Dean usually kept conversations with students in the classroom. He was a friendly person, but he wasn't very open with other people. And he didn't really like Draco after his comments in the classroom. But Sam went to Draco one day after a lesson. At first, Draco sneered at him, telling Sam that he doesn't have time to waste on a muggle.

But Sam let Draco speak what was on his mind, took every word in and didn't speak until he was done. Once Draco had realized that he wasn't getting anywhere, and knew he didn't have any choice but to listen, let Sam bring him into his classroom to talk. Sam offered to let Draco get to know him as a person, not as social class. Sam told Draco that he understands if Draco's opinions won't change, he wasn't looking for that. What he was looking for was that he wanted to form an understanding between the two. Draco had scoffed at that, claiming that a pureblood like him wouldn't form any kind of understanding with a muggle. He wasn't a blood traitor.

Sam let him talk still, and gave some input of his own. But he was just there to listen, and that was something Draco needed. He felt that people just listen to him because of his blood status. It was because they feared him or just did it out of respect. But there wasn't anyone who listened to him just because he was a person. It made him confused, because Sam was a muggle, and this is not what he learned about muggles.

Questions started after that, sometimes he ignored it but he couldn't always. He knew that he couldn't talk to his friends, they wouldn't understand. They would just tell his father, and Draco wouldn't hear the end of it. So when he starts to have questions, he goes to the person who made him have these questions, and is listened to every time.

He sought out Sam as soon as he could, and just let out all problems when Sam was ready to talk. He didn't ask any questions, just sat there and let him talk.

"I know that you are busy with your brother, him not being able to teach."

Sam shook his head "Don't worry about it." He sighed "Yes, I am busy. But I told you that I was willing to listen whenever, and I am sticking by that."

Draco gave a short nod and looked at his hands. "It's been hard. I am confused about what I have been taught about muggles. I still believe that as a pureblood, I am more important than most. But you don't fit the muggle image that I grew up on. Neither does your brother or Castiel."

"And what does the image look like? Compared to us."

"That muggles are unintelligent, who are less than wizards inferior to us in every way. But you aren't unintelligent, and the three of you have survived situations that even some purebloods wouldn't be able to survive." He gave a pause, voice cracking a bit. "But it is still hard to go against what I have been taught. I shouldn't form any connection to you, let alone speak to you."

"And why have you?" Sam asked, one simple question but Draco couldn't answer it.

"I don't know." He gave a sigh "I have been asking myself that question for a while. And I don't have an answer for it."

Sam gave Draco a small smile. "I know this is not a comfortable situation for you. So I won't ask you why, or make you give me answers. We don't have to talk about that, instead we can get to know one another as people. Just like we have before, and when you finally have your answers, then we can talk about it."

Draco agreed and just talked. He got to know Sam more, and tried to push away his thoughts on muggles. He didn't want to think about it because it just messed with his mind. It messed with what he was taught, and what he has seen with the Professors. So he just talked and didn't let any questions go through his mind.

````````````````````````````````````````````````

"So, how is it going at the Ministry?" a voice hissed.

"Well. Dolores Umbridge wanted the Winchesters and their pet gone. I told her that it was impossible." was the response.

"Well done Lucius." Voldemort's eyes gleamed as he gave a wicked smile. "We still need them there. For now." He turned to Lucius and asked. "Your son, Draco. He is willing to help with our cause, correct?"

"Of course." Lucius said immediately. "He will be informed during the summer."

"Let me." Voldemort said. "I have something in mind for the boy."

Lucius gave a short bow and left when he was dismissed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was that? Draco was the character I was talking about above. He isn't a good guy in my story, but he isn't a bad one either. If you want to see more of him, let me know. But I don't have any major plans for him. And what about Umbridge? Don't you just hate her? She isn't going to give up on her battle with the Winchesters and Cas.


	20. Chapter Twenty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 20, fifth year is almost over for Harry and his friends, but there is still more in store for the two remaining chapters. If you are wondering why I never taught about the upcoming O.W.L.S and the stress for those exams, because you see that a lot in Harry Potter fanfics, which is fine, but I didn't want that for my story. So I am not focusing on the stress, just a little bit about their exams and that's it.

Classes were wrapping up, and Harry was finishing up his final exams. He knew he should have studied a bit more, but he was confident enough that he thought he would be ok. He went to his last exam, which happened to be the Supernatural exam and sat down, ready to start.

Their exams were passed around, and Harry waited until they could start. Once they were allowed, he began writing his answers down. He was half-way done, when the door was slammed open. Umbridge came in, her wand pointed at the three Professors. Cas mentioned that the students were in the room, but she didn't care.

Dean then called out to them, telling them to leave. But the students had hesitated. The Professors were muggles, and Umbridge had a wand, they couldn't defend themselves. But Dean raised his voice, and told them to leave again. Harry stood by the door, slow to leave.

He knew that Cas could take care of this himself. Harry knew he was an angel, and didn't worry about Umbridge and her wand. But Harry was still a bit unsure, he didn't know why, he just was. Cas had noticed this and gave him a silent command to leave. Harry knew that this is what Cas wanted, and turned to leave. He was still a bit unsure, but left anyways.

The students waited around the classroom, as one went to get Dumbledore. They couldn't hear anything from outside the door, but everyone was a bit worried. Harry went to his friends and he noticed that they both were worried as well.

"They might seriously get hurt! They have dealt with witches before, but they used very different magic then we use." Hermione spoke, her words spilling out quickly.

Harry put a hand on her shoulder, to try to calm her down. "They will be fine."

Ron gave him a look. "How do you know that? What can they do to protect themselves? I know they dealt with a lot of monsters but this is different."

Harry didn't have to answer as Dumbledore came behind them. Professor Mcgongall was with him, staying outside the door. Dumbledore had the students move away as he entered the classroom. A few minutes after he walked out, with Umbridge being guided out, a bit dazed, like she had just woken up. Mcgonagall escorted her away as Dumbledore addressed the students.

"I was going to give you all a pass on your Supernatural exam, but your Professors felt that it is important that you resume your exams"

There were some groans but the students walked back into the classroom. "It isn't that bad." Dean called out. "We still have to grade those, so it won't be an easy one for us either."

"You mean Cas and I will be grading, while you 'supervise'" Sam pointed out, puting the word supervise, in air quotes.

Some students laughed at that as Dean gave a huff. "I have you know, supervising takes a lot of work. It's not an easy job, and you are lucky I decided to step up to do it."

"Whatever you say Dean." Sam said as he passed him.

````````````````````````````````````````````````

The end of the year feast was here, marking the final night of this year. Harry was enjoying his time with his friends, talking and laughing. The Hall got quiet though, when Dumbledore stood up to talk. He told of Umbridge's removal, which many students were happy about, and the new Professors they were to have. Harry knew that they would need a new Defense teacher, but why would they have two new ones? Was there to be another class added?

Many other students were confused about this as well, but Dumbledore did not address it any further. Once he was done, Harry turned to his friends. "Do you think we will have a new class?"

"I am not sure, I doubt it though." Hermione stated. "They would let us know if another class was added. Maybe a teacher will get replaced."

"They could still add a class without telling us right away. That's what they did with the Supernatural class." Ron pointed out.

"That is true." Hermione nodded. "We will just have to wait until our letters."

Harry knew that was true, they wouldn't be told anything else, and will have to wait. As he looked up at the Professor's table he noticed that the three Professors were just as confused as the students. Wouldn't the other Professors know about any new Professors? He looked away, not going to worry about it, as he went back talking to his friends.

````````````````````````````````````````````````

Harry and his friends headed down to the train to leave, when Cas caught Harry's eye. He asked to speak to Harry before he left, and Harry excused himself from his friends. He quickly asked to save him a seat in a compartment, which he was told that he didn't have to worry as they would.

"Harry, I feel that Voldemort is planning on something. Do you still have the necklace I gave you? The one that will alert me of any danger?"

Harry lifted up the necklace. Then he got a look of concern on his face. "It might go off during the summer. It shouldn't be of any worry, I am with my Aunt and Uncle."

Cas gave him a confused look. "Why would it go off during your stay with your relatives." His face turned into one of concern. "Do they hurt you Harry?"

"No. They just don't like magic very much. I don't know how this necklace works, and if it will go off."

Cas still looked concerned. "They might not use physical pain, but I can tell that they are unkind. And what they do is not right. I will see what I can do, but I don't like you living there."

Harry's eyes lit up. "You can do that? Sirius, he is my godfather, had offered but something happened. And it didn't work out."

Cas put a hand on Harry. "I will try my best. You will have to go home as normal. But be prepared just in case I can get you."

Harry gave him a big smile, maybe he can finally get out of staying with the Dursleys. He just hoped nothing happened that caused him not to leave.

````````````````````````````````````````````````

"Dumbledore I will be taking Harry away from his relatives. They do not treat him right, and he should not stay there."

Dumbledore's eyes looked at Cas and he frowned. "That is not what is best for Harry. He stays with them, for his protection. Voldemort cannot find him while he is there."

"Harry is not being treated well there. I can protect him well enough. And if I need you assistants, I will contact you." Cas looked Dumbledore straight in the eyes. "I will not debate this. You will tell no one that this is happening. I will take Harry two days after he returns to their house. He will no longer return. I will take care of him with Dean and Sam."

Dumbledore knew he could have said something, put his foot down and not allow this to happen. But he knew that he couldn't fight an angel. This annoyed him though, his control on Harry was slipping, and it might cause the loss of the war.


	21. Chapter Twenty One

The Supernatural class was ending for the year, lessons were done and all that was left was the final exams. Dean came back a few weeks ago, and although he was having a bit of trouble, he was in pretty good spirits. The three Professors sat back and watched the students, and all was going well, until their classroom door slammed open. In the doorway, stood Umbridge.

She had a weird smile on her face, and pointed her wand at the three of them. She walked a bit closer, slowly. Cas was the first one to react, as he placed himself in front of Sam and Dean. Cas had also noticed, Dean's focused on the wand, and that he flinched the first time it was pointed at him. He grabbed Dean's hand and gave it a small squeeze.

"Do you think it's wise to attack us?" Cas called out. "Especially in front of children."

But Umbridge was unchanging as she spoke. "Doesn't concern me. I will get rid of you, even if I have to do it myself."

Knowing that she wasn't going to change her mind, Dean called out to the students. "Leave now. Everyone. One of you can go get Professor Dumbledore." When a few were hesitant, Dean spoke louder. "Now! Go now!"

Cas saw Harry still hovering the door and he shook his head. A silent command for Harry to leave, and not to worry. Harry listened, still a bit hesitant but still leaving.

Cas turned his attention back to Umbridge. "Lower your wand. This will not end in your favor."

"What can a muggle like you, do to a witch like me?"

Cas gave her a hard look. "I am no muggle."

Umbridge stepped closer, a look of disgust on her face. "You are not a wizard."

"I am not. But I am no muggle."

Umbridge shook her head. "Stop wasting my time. I will get rid of you, even if I have to kill you to do so."

Umbridge was then thrown back, hitting a nearby table. She was still conscious, but her eyes unfocused. She saw Cas walk up to her, and go down to her level.

"You will be removed from your post. You are no longer welcomed to teach at Hogwarts, and will leave as soon as you can." Cas stated calmly.

"And we will see that you are to be put away for trying to murder us." Sam added.

Umbridge was about to say something, but Cas just put his fingers to her head, and she was no longer awake.

Once she was taken away, the students were allowed to retake their exams. Dumbledore was going to excuse them, given what happened, but the three Professors insisted. Even Dean, who wasn't big on school, stated that the exams were important for the students to take.

Once everyone was done, and they were alone once again, Sam gave out a sigh. "I didn't think that during the end of the year, we would have to deal with something crazy."

Dean shrugged his shoulders. "Everyone is always trying to kill us. There is no way around that." He gave a pause. "And besides, this whole year has been crazy."

Cas gave a nod in agreement. "And we will be back next year."

Dean and Sam gave a small chuckle at that, both shaking their heads. "Yeah, even with everything that went on, I did enjoy teaching." Dean said.

"I also enjoyed teaching, it was fun." Sam agreed.

"Well of course you like it, Sammy. You are a nerd." Dean pointed out.

Sam smacked his brother and gave him a face. "No, I'm not. Jerk."

Dean gave him a huge smile, giving him his automatic response. "Bitch." He patted his brother on the shoulder, and got up to leave. "We got to eat! Hurry." The other two shook their heads, Dean and his stomach were never-ending.

````````````````````````````````````````````````

Dumbledore stood up to talk to the students, one last time this year. "This year has concluded, another successful year. Dolores Umbridge has been relieved from her position, and will no longer be teaching here. We will be needing a new Defense Professor, but that won't be the only new Professor." He gave a pause. "You will all be updated, when your letters come in during the summer." He gave a smile "Thank you all for this year, finish your meals and you will leave tomorrow. That is all."

Dean turned to Cas. "Did you know of any new Professor, besides the Professor for Defense?"

Cas shook his head. "I am as confused as you."

They didn't have much time to think about it, as Dumbledore asked to see the brothers and Cas after the meal. He said they had something to discuss before they packed to leave tomorrow.

Once they were done, they left for the Headmaster's office. Once everyone was settled, Dumbledore began. "As you heard, we will be getting two new Professors. One of them you will know."

They all looked confused, and Sam asked "Who is it?" The three of them couldn't think of anyone they knew that would teach at Hogwarts. They didn't know many people, and they doubted that Bobby would teach.

But then a voice behind them, a very recognizable voice, spoke and they all groaned when they turned around. "I told you that you will see me again." Gabriel smiled. "I missed you guys. Missed me?"

Sam rubbed his face, giving out a sigh. "Why did it have to be him." He whispered to himself.

But Gabriel heard him and gave him a fake pout. "That hurt, Sam. But I will forgive you, for being so cute." At that, Sam gave out another sigh, even if his face turned a little red. He didn't say anything but turned to Dumbledore when he started speaking.

"Gabriel will teach here, but won't be known as a muggle. The Minister, although allowing Dean and Sam, does not like muggles teaching here, and a few parents have complained." He noticed some worry on the three faces. "No, he won't be known as an angel. He will be known as a wizard. And if anyone asks, a halfblood."

Gabriel gave them a smile. "Yes, I even got myself a wand. Dumbledore told me everything I needed to know."

Dean shook his head. "You got a wand? Seriously?"

"Jealous Dean-o? It is a great wand."

Dean shook his head again. He wasn't jealous, he didn't care for wands, and wasn't mad that he didn't have one. But he couldn't believe that they now had to deal with Gabriel. He noticed that the other two felt the same way but Cas gave a hug to Gabriel.

"Glad to see you. Even if I am unsure about you teaching." But before he pulled away, he whispered in his ear. "Dean might be dead if you didn't help, thank you."

````````````````````````````````````````````````

Voldemort gave out an annoyed sigh. He needed a plan, a strong one that wouldn't fail. But all his Death Eaters were doing was bothering him. He went back to thinking, when a low level Death Eater came in. "My Lord, I was as-" He stopped mid sentence when Voldemort threw a curse at him. The man cried out in pain, but Voldemort didn't care.

He threw a few more curses and then commanded the man to leave. "Tell everyone that the next person to bother me, will be dead." The man struggled to get up, but as soon as he did, he rushed right out.

Voldemort went to planning again, and came up with nothing. He let out a frustrated noise, as he hands itched to curse someone. Suddenly, he thought of something. He let out a cruel laugh as he went to his planning.

````````````````````````````````````````````````

Bonus Part (Trust me it's good)...

Gabriel smiled at the two twins in front of him. "I heard you guys are really good at pranks."

"Yes we-"

"are experts-"

"at pranks." The twins said, finishing off each other's words.

"Well, I am the Trickster. You can call me the King of Pranks. And I heard you have a nasty witch here. Umbridge is her name?"

The twins gave him the same mischievous smile as they nodded. They were going to have so much fun. Together they planned a huge prank for the one and only, Dolores Umbridge.

Later…

"Now, no one is going to be able to see me, but I will make sure you guys won't get into trouble."

The twins nodded as they set up the prank with Gabriel. They didn't know this guy very much, just that he knew the Supernatural Professors. But he seemed fun, and looked like he knew what he was doing. Once the prank was set, Gabriel made sure he was invisible and the twins took their places.

It was breakfast in the Great Hall, and everyone sat down to eat. Umbridge came last, but no one really cared. Once she sat down, she was dumped with water from above, the Professors around her warned already as they made sure they weren't hit. She let out a shriek, but it wasn't over.

When she tried to dry herself off, it was unsuccessful and she walked closer to the students trying to figure out the culprit. But once she did, she was pelted with paint, covering her head to toe. Then the twins flew by, Gabriel putting on an illusion, dumping some questionable stuff over her head. It stuck to the paint, and Umbridge let out a wail.

But Gabriel had one more thing planned. He created an illusion of himself, as a dark figure, who called out to Umbridge. "Dolores Umbridge. You have done horrible things in your past."

Umbridge shook in front of the figure, as she tried to run, unsuccessfully. "You will pay for your crimes. This is a warning, it will only get worse for you. You will be held accounted for your crimes, but if you stop now, it won't be so bad when it is your time."

Umbridge looked like she was about to faint but the figure wasn't done. "You will not be able to get everything off until tomorrow morning." He went through Umbridge, and that's when she fainted, falling like dead weight on the floor.

Everyone was talking about everything that happened during the next few days, and the twins were glad that they found a friend in Gabriel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for part one. Now there are a few things that I know I didn't bring up. Like Sirius and his death. But I just couldn't fit that in my story. There was so much that was going on, that it didn't come up. You will not know anything about Gabriel's teaching position until part two. I won't be adding any new classes, just to let you know. Also, I didn't think it was that important to mention who won the House Cup. I didn't find it that important, so you can decide on your own. Anyways, I hope you like part one, stay alert for part two!


End file.
